Viejas amistades,Nuevos amores
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: La princesa del planeta Aquariaum tiene que ser protegida por los Loonatics, pero al parecer ella y Rev están comprometidos ¿Qué pasará ahora con Tech al descubrir que está enamorado de Rev?. R&R.CAP 8 MODIFICADO.
1. Chapter 1

De todas los problemas que solo parecían ser conocidos por Lexi respecto a sus compañeros de equipo, era la falta de comunicación entre ellos. A veces pensaba que no sabía lo suficiente sobre Rev o Tech, que eran los más reservados del equipo, y que de Ace lo único que conocía eran las viejas anécdotas que le contaba su madre de cuando eran pequeños, y además de algunas otras cosas que le suele comentar a menudo.

Sobre Slam sabía acerca de su hermana menor en Tasmania, una muy intrépida luchadora de judo. Y con respecto a Duck, era un sujeto particularmente raro, parecía que no le importaba nada más que él y solo él, pero se negó por completo a hablar acerca de su vida como huérfano o como vivió con sus padres adoptivos. Las pocas conversaciones que mantenía con ella se referían a él en dos versiones: "_Soy el líder del equipo_" o "_Razones por las cuales soy un héroe_".

Lexi estaba mucho más preocupada por no saber nada de sus compañeros, que comenzó a hostigarlos para que les contara algún secreto. Pero no tuvo suerte con ninguno, todos ellos siempre encontraban algo para hacer o había una verdadera emergencia que deberían atender.

Eso realmente la frustraba, lo mejor para el equipo era compartir sus miedos o secretos, no solo para que ella estuviera tranquila, sino que también ellos sepan que pueden contar con la ayuda de alguien, si la necesitan. Además, Lexi temía que, en una situación particular, la falta de conocimiento entre sus compañeros, le terminaría explotando en la cara y les traería un montón de problemas.

Cuando eso sucedió, Lexi detestó con toda su alma tener siempre la razón.

(…)

El día paso sin mayores problemas en la Torre de Loonatics, todos estaban tranquilos. Demasiado tranquilo, tanto que ya rayaba el aburrimiento. Duck como siempre estaba mirando televisión, o aparentaba verla, porque cambiaba los canales sin parar. A su lado Lexi comenzó a impacientarse.

-Podrías elegir algo para ver- La coneja protesta molesta –Decídete de una buena vez-

-No seas ilusa, no entiendes lo que tenemos aquí- Duck señala dramáticamente la pantalla sin dejar de cambiar los canales –Son más de 9000 canales, todo con contenido de baja, mediana y alta calidad, no podemos depreciar a ninguno-

Lexi levanto la ceja escéptica –Te pagan para molestar o naciste así-

Slam se acerca, le quita el control a Duck y cambia al canal de luchadores profesional –Mi turno- Había traído consigo una pila de bocadillos y bolsas de frituras para alimentar a cinco familias completas durante una semana. Lexi divisa de la pila una de sus frituras favoritas y las toma. Se levanta del sofá, ignorando las protestas de Duck acerca de lo falsa que era la lucha profesional; y se encamina al laboratorio, para asegurarse de que Tech no intente volar en pedazos la Torre con uno de sus inventos.

La coneja disfrutaba de sus frituras, tratando de esconder en el interior de su mente los problemas con el cutis que podrían ocasionarle, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del laboratorio comienza a escuchar una conversación fuera de lo común. Lo primero que oyó, fue a Tech hablar:

_-Ok Rev, Esto va a doler un poco, pero te aseguro que va valer la pena-_

_-¿Estas seguro, Tech? Porque me parece que esto va a ser muy difícil-_ Rev dice esto, un poco nervioso.

_-Rev, accediste ayudarme con esto y ahora lo vas a hacer. De todos modos, casi todo está listo- _Dijo Tech.

Lexi se concentro y utilaza su _superoído_ para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta.

_-Posiciona esa barra justo aquí-_ dice Tech.

_**¿Barra?**_ Piensa Lexi tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba del otro lado.

_-Ahora... empuja ¡AAAARRRRRGGGH!-_ Gritaba Tech, como si estuviera sintiendo mucho dolor.

_-¡Tech! ¡Yo no si pueda con esto! ¡AAARRGH!-_ Exclamó Rev.

_-¡Sigue luchando, está casi adentro!- _Exclamó Tech.

Lexi se quedo congelada... No se trataba de... ¿Era posible que ellos dos estuvieran…?

_-¡Ya no puedo más, Tech!-_ Rev gritó adolorido _–¡Siento que voy a estallar!-_

La boca de Lexi estaba abierta y sus ojos desorbitados, su mente gritaba _"Mierda, mierda, mierda…"_

_-¡Ya casi atravesó el agujero!-_ Dijo Tech _-¡Un empujón más!-_

_-¡AAARRRUUUGGH!-_ Gritó Rev. De repente, dejó de gritar y comenzó a jadear cansado.

-_Wow... Gracias... Rev... Espero que haya valido la pena_- Dijo Tech.

-_Yo también Tech, creo que me rompí algo…-_

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Lexi gritó mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio, con mucho dramatismo.

Para su sorpresa, tanto Tech como Rev, estaban vestidos y se encontraban, por lo menos, a tres metros de distancia el uno del otro.

-Oh hey, Lexi, justo a tiempo, acabamos de terminar de trabajar en mi último invento- Dijo Tech, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-¿Un nuevo invento? Pero pensé que ustedes dos…- Lexi decía esto, reprochando a su mente por ser tan sucia.

Rev y Tech la miran con duda y le dicen al mismo tiempo -¿QUÉ?-

-Nada… se me olvido lo que iba a decir- Lexi les da la espalda para que no vean su cara sonrojada, mientras trataba de sacar las imágenes de su mente, de lo que se había _imaginado_ que ellos dos estaban haciendo.

La alarma comienza a sonar, haciendo que Lexi salte sorprendida.

-Estás muy tensa Lexi- dice Tech dándole unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda –Deberías beber algún té relajante-

-Tech tiene razón Lexi, tienes que estar tranquila, solo es una emergencia- Rev dice esto, ganándose una mirada de escepticismo de parte de Tech.

-Eso no es lo que me tiene los nervios de punta- La coneja suspira, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

(…)

Al llegar a la sala de comunicación holográfica, los seis superhéroes de Acmetropolis, se percatan de que Zadabia estaba allí en persona.

-Mnh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Zadabia?- Dice Ace, un poco preocupado de que su jefa estuviera entre ellos. La última vez que se encontraron de esa forma, no fueron agradables momentos.

La fridgeana asiente, y con un poco de calma decide hablar.

-Loonatics, necesito informarles acerca de su nueva misión, lamento mucho haber utilizado la alarma, pero la situación se tornara difícil a partir de este momento-

-¿Nada está atacando a Acmetropolis?- Dice Duck muy molesto –¿Qué hago perdiendo mi valioso tiempo aquí? Debería estar viendo a Misty Breeze en este momento-

-Silencio, Duck- Zadabia dice esto con frialdad.

-¿Con que situación estamos tratando?- Ace trata de llamar la atención de Zadabia, no se veía en el mejor de sus días, y hacer enfadar a la jefa no era una buena idea.

-Deben proteger a un miembro de la familia real del planeta Aquariaum- Dice Zadabia.

Rev se pone un poco nervioso, y comienza a moverse de una forma rara. Tech lo mira con preocupación.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?- murmura el coyote

-Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento- dice Rev, cada vez más nervioso.

-Su pueblo en este momento se encuentra en un estado de sitio, las fuerzas militares tomaron el poder y sus padres han sido asesinados durante el levantamiento- Zadabia carraspea un poco –Decidí esconder al único superviviente de la familia real en la Tierra, ya que está familiarizada con este lugar-

Rev intenta salir de la sala sin que nadie se percatara, pero Tech lo detiene, sujetándolo del brazo –Rev, amigo ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tech, tú no lo entiendes- Dice Rev con un poco de miedo.

-Quieren parar ustedes dos- Lexi los reprende, mientras Tech seguía sujetando a Rev sin darse cuenta.

-Lo siento- Lo suelta, se notaba un poco apenado, pero Rev no lo noto.

-Se las presentaré en este momento- Zadabia se da vuelta y le habla a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la habitación –Ya puedes pasar-

-Saludos- Una jovencita de piel clara color celeste, cabello brillante de color azul, vestida con ropas ajustadas, parecidas a la que se usan para ir a la playa y hermosas joyas que decoraban su frente, su cuello, muñeca y tobillos.

-Mierda- Suspira resignado Rev.

-Bien, ahora los presentare ella es…- Zadabia estaba a punto de presentar a la joven alienígena que esta no duda en correr hacia Rev.

-¡Rev-Ashiteru!- grita emocionada la muchacha mientras le da un abrazo de oso, que deja sin aliento al pobre de Rev y luego le da un beso en el pico que lo comenzó a asfixiar.

-…Nami Wild Testla de Aquariaum- Zadabia mira impasible a la joven, mientras ahogaba a su subordinado con besos y abrazos –Veo que se conocen-

-Si- dicen Lexi, Ace y Duck al mismo tiempo.

-Joven enamorada- dice Slam con una rara sonrisa.

-Rev- Tech sentía un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo –¿De donde conoces a esta… joven?-

-Silencio, perro sarnoso- Dice Nami con una sonrisa socarrona –Yo soy la princesa y futura heredera al trono, Nami Wild Testla, debes tenerme respeto a mi y mi hermoso _kojaide_-

-¿Qué es _kojaide_?- Pregunta Duck a Zadabia –No es que me importe-

-Así se le llama a los prometidos en Aquariaum- Dice Zadabia.

-Señorita, me importa muy poco si es princesa o no, pero hasta que no me de una explicación razonable, deberá dejar de acosar a mi amigo- Tech mira muy molesto a Nami, la niña solo le saca la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Yo no le hago caso a coyotes feos y sarnosos-

-Nami, no le hables así a mi amigo- Rev logra articular estas palabras con dificultad, porque los brazos de Nami le estaban cortando la respiración.

-Lo que digas mi lindo _kojaide_-

-Rev, mejor será que nos des una buena explicación de todo esto- Ace dice esto mirando muy severamente a Rev.

-Tranquilos, yo lo haré- Rev se da cuenta que su amigo estaba muy molesto por haber guardado ese secreto. Pero jamás pensó que volvería a ver a Nami. No desde la última vez que la vio, hace seis años atrás.

Lexi se agarra la cabeza, le empezó a dar una terrible migraña. Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar. Ahora si estaba muy ansiosa por beber esa taza de té relajante.

(…)

Hacía mucho que no tenía un trabajo como este, pero debía admitir que Acmetropolis era un sitio interesante. Había recorrido sus calles, caminando junto a las personas y los antropomorfos que habitaban allí.

Era muy fácil aprender el idioma, ya que se basaba en caracteres simples de Fridgen y sin duda que la comida era espectacular. Aún así, ya fue suficiente turismo para él, era el momento de trabajar, ser un cazador de recompensas no te da el lujo de estar de haragán.

-¿Así que esa es la torre de los loonatics?- dice el cazador de recompensas, rascándose su poblada barba. Estaba mirando atentamente el lugar en donde estaba su presa.

-Es probable que lo que buscas este allí- dice uno de los informantes callejeros que encontró en Acmetropolis. Era increíble que la información sea manipulada de esta forma, y con tanta facilidad en este lugar. En Fridgen encontrar un informante era como hallar una aguja en un pajar.

-Si tú lo dices- Cuando termina de decir esto, el cazador de recompensas se percata de que el hombre había desaparecido –Bien, yo haría lo mismo, esos loonatics serán huesos duros de roer-

Acomoda la corbata anaranjada, que desentonaba de su traje amarillo, el cual no combinaba para nada con su camisa verde musgo. Luego saca un arma láser, que sostiene con su mano izquierda y un revolver de considerable tamaño color plateado, que sujeta con la mano derecha.

-Es hora del espectáculo- Una ligera sonrisa adornó el rostro de Travis Spiegel, mientras se prepara para penetrar la Torre de los Loonatics.

(…)

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. Explicaciones

Cuando los loonatics estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa y con Nami al lado de Rev abrazándolo posesivamente mientras que Tech estaba al otro lado intentado no matar a la princesa y Lexi, Ace, Pato y Slam enfrente de ellos; Zadabia estaba un poco incomoda por la tensión en el aire, pero estaba muy interesada en la historia de Rev.

-Bien, Rev ¿Quieres decirnos desde cuando conoces a la princesa?- Ace estaba molesto, con el descaro de Rev de mantener un secreto semejante dentro del equipo. Había leído el arte de la guerra y sabía que la información era la misma, tanto para los aliados como para los enemigos, pero esto era ridículo.

-¡Hey! No hay nada de malo que él sea el prometido de una princesa- Dijo Duck con una sonrisa picara, luego se dirige a Rev -¿Me dejarás tener un puesto en el palacio? Soy muy adepto a la vida con la realeza- Tech lo mira con escepticismo y le da un zape a Duck.

La princesa parecía estar de lo más feliz por estar al lado de Rev, no aflojaba su abrazo y les sonreía como una niña enamorada.

–Sabía que uno de ustedes me comprendería, Sr. Duck no tenga duda que tendrá un buen puesto en el palacio real, solo si Rev se casa conmigo- Al terminar de decir con una enorme sonrisa, los ojos de Duck comienzan a brillar de la emoción de pertenecer a la realeza. Está vez, Lexi le da un zape en la nuca.

-Rev, estoy esperando- Dice impaciente Ace.

El correcaminos mira a Tech, como si estuviera tratando de decirle "Sálvame de esta, Tech". Pero el coyote no compartió esa mirada, estaba muy enfadado con él. Suspirando con resignación Rev decide comenzar su relato…

_20 segundos más tarde_

-Y fin- Dice Rev, mientras bebe un vaso con agua. Todos se habían quedado mudos y aturdidos, Rev habló tan rápido que nadie entendió lo que dijo.

-Demasiado rápido- Dice un poco incomodo Slam. Ace la da una palmada en la espalda, y le sonríe –No hay problema, doc, yo tampoco entendí nada-

Zadabia estaba un poco consternada ante la habilidad de Rev de pronunciar más de treinta palabras en pocos segundos, pero aún así, decide intervenir.

-Por lo que entendí, usted fue salvada por Rev cuando tenía 16 años- La fridgeana observa con cautela a la princesa, que asiente muy entusiasmada.

–Si no fuera por él, hubiera muerto en ese desierto, mi raza necesita del agua para subsistir, es nuestra principal fuente de energía- Nami abraza con entusiasmo a Rev –No recordaba que mi lindo _kojaide_ hablará así de rápido, pero eso lo hace más adorable-

-Eso también lo puedo explicar…- Comienza hablar Rev, pero todos sus compañeros lo detienen, diciendo al mismo tiempo que no era necesario.

-Pero ¿Por qué se convirtió en tu prometido?- Tech miraba a Nami, como si estuviera tratando con un abogado sumamente tramposo.

-"La vida del _kojaide_ le pertenece a su verdadero _kojaide_"- Dice Nami con seriedad –Él no solo me salvo la vida, sino que fue muy amable conmigo y me cuido hasta que mis padres lograron hallarme-

-Así que, él te salvo la vida y te cuidó… comprendo lo que sientes, pero realmente puedes comprometerte así nada más- Dice Lexi consternada.

-Rev acepto sin chistar en ese momento- Nami se sonroja la recordar ese lindo momento.

-Yo no creía que fuera en serio- dice Rev tratando de zafar olímpicamente de esa situación –Ella me preguntó si quería ser su _kojaide _y le dije que sí, pero no sabía lo que significaba-

-Una promesa, es una promesa- Dice Nami abrazando con más fuerza a Rev. Lexi se sonríe, le parecía lindo que su amigo este por casarse y además le gustaban las bodas. Se preguntaba si podría ser la madrina, hasta que Zadabia la bajo de de su nube espumosa.

-Nami, tu pueblo te necesita- Dice con severidad la fridgeana –Deberías preocuparte por los arreglos para detener el estado de sitio en tu planeta, y no por casarte, debes tener en cuenta que la responsabilidad recae en tus hombros en estos momentos y además…-

Nami mira a Zadabia con un poco de miedo, y luego comienza a llorar a lagrima viva –Yo no quiero, soy una princesa, no tengo porque hacer lo que dices- Y soltando a Rev se va de la habitación sollozando. Lexi se levanta de su asiento, para ir a consolar a la princesa, sabía que nadie en esa habitación estaba calificado para eso.

-Lexi la tranquilizará- dice Ace muy calmado ante la reacción de la princesa -¿Qué tan mala es la situación en Aquarium?- El líder decide pasar a asuntos más serios, ya que Zadabia estaba muy preocupada por ese planeta.

-¿Haz visto a su princesa? Es demasiado joven e inexperta, los soldados y las fuerzas militares nunca le obedecerán, y el pueblo jamás la aceptará como su reina, después de los terribles actos que cometieron sus padres- Zadabia se sienta y masajea su sien.

-¿Terribles actos?- Dice un poco consternado Slam. La princesa no parecía ser tan malvada, pero el panorama que Zadabia les mostró, sugería todo lo contrario con respecto a su familia.

-Los reyes de Aquarium eran demasiados estrictos con su pueblo, condenaban y ejecutaban a las personas por crímenes menores, como robar pan o algo de dinero, hasta mataban a los niños que mendigaban o eran huérfanos, todo con el fin de convertir a Aquarium en el reino más hermoso y puro del universo-

-Eso es una locura- Tech estaba muy indignado, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que su amigo se case con un ser tan desalmado y despiadado.

-Pero Nami es una niña muy buena, yo la conozco bien- Dice Rev con un poco suplicante. La joven extraterrestre realmente era dulce y amable cuando uno la conocía.

-Por supuesto que si lo es, Nami fue criada dentro del palacio, nunca vio a las personas de su pueblo de cerca y sus padres no le permitieron tener amigos que no pertenezcan a la realeza- Zadabia suspira –El único pecado que cometió esta niña, es no querer ver lo que realmente sucedía con su pueblo-

-Y ella se escapó un día, y conoció a Rev- Ace mira a su amigo con algo de simpatía –Creo que te salvaste de romperle el corazón a la princesa, si no hubieras accedido, sus padres te hubieran asesinado-

-Creo que si, pero en ese entonces Nami me resulto muy dulce y amable, no puedo creer todo esto- Rev estaba consternado, sin embargo la pobre de Nami no tenía la culpa, sus padres la convirtieron en una muñeca sin voz ni voto, que ahora debía tomar el control de su planeta.

De repente, Nami entra corriendo, aterrada de tal forma que su cara lucía muy blanca. Abre la boca, pero no logra articular palabras.

-¿Qué sucede Nami?-

Una terrible explosión se escucho en el pasillo de la planta baja. Los cinco Loonatics y Zadabia escuchan las alarmas activarse en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Lexi estaba incorporándose del terrible ataque que había recibido. Trato de ver al sujeto, que era su oponente, y vio como el humo y el impacto de la explosión hizo flamear su horrible corbata anaranjada y su traje amarillo huevo, ese sujeto tenía pésimo gusto para vestirse.

-En el nombre de la moda y el buen gusto, debería patearte el trasero- Lexi dice esto con mucho veneno. El joven que estaba parado frente a ella le enseña una moneda.

-No me digas eso, muñeca-

Lexi se enfureció al escuchar que la llamaban muñeca, y sin dudarlo se lanza a atacar al extraño visitante, le lanza unos rápidos puñetazos y patadas, que el hombre esquiva o desvía con una facilidad y gracia natural.

-Eres muy buena, preciosa- El hombre la toma de la muñeca y traba su movimiento con sus piernas –Me llamo Travis ¿Cómo te llamas, muñeca?-

-Deja de decirme muñeca- Lexi se lo quita de encima, y se prepara para lanzarle un rayo psíquico, pero ve que el chico guarda sus armas en unos compartimientos que tenía sujeto a su cinturón, y le muestra una moneda.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos un trato?- El joven exhibe una sonrisa tranquila –Si sale cara sales conmigo en una cita romántica…-

-¿…Si sale seca te parto la cara?- Ace termina la frase y no duda en disparar su visión láser sobre el extraño visitante. El joven cae herido, pero no parecía haber perdido la conciencia.

-¡Viejo, no molestes a mi prima!- Ace dice esto muy enfadado, mientras Lexi protesta por lo bajo –Lo tenía todo bajo control-

-Diablos- El joven se levanta –Es una suerte que Maki haya desactivado la seguridad de este lugar, pero estos tipos son muy fuertes-

-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-Solo soy un humilde cazador de recompensas- Dice el joven mientras saca su arma láser y la hace girar en sus manos, y luego apunta a Ace –Travis Spiegel para servirte, mi celoso amigo-

-Yo no soy tu amigo- Ace saca su espada, y se prepara para atacar. No iba a permitir que un simple cazador de recompensas se pase de listo-y no estoy celoso.

A si pues no lo parece sabes mas que tu prima parece tu novia-dijo Travis sonriendo haciendo que Lexi y Ace se pusieran rojos, entonces llegaron los demás dispuestos a pelear no iban a permitir que ningún caza recompensas entrara en su base.

Continuara…


	3. Empieza la lucha

-Nami… Nami- Rev trata de despabilar a la nerviosa princesa –Escucha, todo va estar bien, solo quédate aquí ¿Sí?- Rev no iba a permitir que su amiga sufriera ningún daño, además ella confiaba en él para protegerla, no podía defraudarla.

-¡Rev, espera! ¡No puedes ir tu solo, por favor déjame ayudar!-dijo Nami preocupada por su _kojaide_ y sus compañeros.

-Nami, tu eres una princesa y las princesas no pueden luchar, quédate aquí yo me encargo- Rev dijo esto sin medir el daño que provocaría estas palabras en Nami. Siempre tratada como una muñeca, como si fuera un inútil adorno de palacios.

-¿Qué me queda aquí? ¿Qué las princesas no pueden luchar?- Nami empezó susurrando con un poco de resentimiento -Estoy harta de que me digan que no puedo hacer, primero mis padres y ahora tú Rev. Bien, te demostrare que no soy un adorno o una muñeca, se los demostraré a todos-

Nami muy determinada comenzó a seguir el sonido de la pelea que estaba comenzando. Sus joyas comenzaron a brillar, y de las gemas de su muñeca surgió un arco de plata, y en su espalda comenzó a materializarse un carcaj con flechas, de brillante color plateado. Tal vez nunca había atacado a alguien real con sus flechas, pero había practicado junto a sus sirvientes durante años, y nunca fallo ningún tiro. Eso debía bastar para enfrentarse a cualquiera.

(…)

Ace arremete a su enemigo con una poderosa estocada, con gracia Travis utiliza el cañón de su revolver, para desviar el ataque. Las chispas del metal chocando entre si se esparcía dramáticamente por el lugar.

Aprovechando que Ace bajo la guardia, Travis le dispara con su arma láser, que sujetaba con la mano izquierda. El golpe le da de lleno al pecho de Ace, lanzándolo a una considerable distancia de él.

-¡Oye, chico listo!- Duck le lanza unos huevos con sustancias pegajosa, pero Travis logra esquivarlos, vuelve a guardar sus armas.

-Así que cada huevo tiene una sustancia distinta- Travis había esquivado por suerte el que contenía lava, pero le dio de lleno un con brea. Eso no era bueno, la brea es inflamable, si le disparaban con algo, iba arder como una antorcha viviente.

Con rapidez se quita la chaqueta, para deshacer de la brea. Pero se percata que el pato apareció de repente detrás de él. Gracias a su buena vista, Travis escapó por poco del puñetazo que le propino Duck. Pero no pudo evitar el rayo psíquico de Lexi.

-¡Aaah!- El joven Travis cae del otro lado de la sala, y con dificultad saca su comunicador de su bolsillo –¡Ey! Maki, me gustaría un poco de asistencia-

Dicho esto, el sistema de seguridad de la Torre se torna en contra de nuestros héroes, Lexi es atacada por los rayos láser que salieron del techo, olvidándose del cazador de recompensas para atacar a los aparatos de Tech.

Los brazos hidráulicos atraparon fácilmente a Slam, que estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe final a Travis. Este se limita a levantarse de lo más tranquilo dejando que el sistema de seguridad del coyote haga lo suyo.

-Cielos ¿Quién construyo todo este sistema de seguridad?- dice Travis mientras saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo enciende, Tech aparece del otro lado apuntándole con un arma láser de tamaño considerable.

-Yo lo hice ¿Tienes algún problema?-

-Ninguno amigo, pero creo que tienes demasiado tiempo libre- Travis levanto la ceja un poco escéptico –¿Acaso eres célibe?-

Tech sonrojado le grita ante de disparar –Eso no te importa- Pero Travis le da un certero disparo con su arma, dándole justo al cañón del arma que sostenía Tech. El aparato salió volando por los aires y Tech no duda en usar su poder magnético para desarmar al cazador de recompensas. Pero descubre con horror que no puede quitarle las armas.

-¿Por qué mis poderes magnéticos no funcionan?-

-No están hechas de metal- dice el joven elevando sus hombros, luego señala un poco preocupado por el coyote –¿Esa trampa no es tuya?-

Tech comienza a gritar cuando es sujetado por su propia trampa de correas láser, y cae desparramado al piso -¿Quién esta violando mis sistemas informáticos?-

-Maki, esa niña es una genio-

(…)

Al otro lado de la calle, sentada en un café, se encontraba un pequeña niña de cabello rosa chicle, que movía sus dedos enguantados con un dispositivo lleno de cables que se conectaban a unas brillantes gafas que pasaban de rojo, amarillo y verde en intervalos.

-¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Travis está en problemas, apresúrate Dev!-

Del otro lado de la esquina, una mujer vestida de militar, apunta con su arma a los dueños de una vagoneta, eran vendedores de aspiradoras, por lo que Dev no sintió compasión.

-Sabía perfectamente que meterse en esa torre completamente solo, era una locura- Dev dice esto, mientras golpea los pobres empleados con su puño, imaginándose la cabeza de Travis.

-¡Tonto, Travis, tonto, tonto!- Dice con rabia Dev mientras golpea a los pobres empleados.

-¡Ooooh Deeev!- Suena el comunicador de la chica, esta se olvida de castigar a los empleados y lo atiende -¿Qué sucede, Maki?-

-¡Travis te necesita! Muévete-

-Ya voy, ya voy- Dev se sube a la vagoneta y presiona el acelerador sin dudarlo. Era el momento de buscar un paquete que debía ser entregado cuanto antes.

(…)

-¡Hey! ¡A que no me atrapas!- Rev comienza a rodear a Travis, y con la fuerza centrifuga de su ataque logra golpearlo con fuerza. Travis cae al suelo, muy castigado por el golpe, estaba empezando a llegar a su límite

-Estoy aquí-no aquí- no aquí-dijo muy rápido Rev molestando a su enemigo.

-¡Rev! ¡El sistema de seguridad esta activado y nos está atacando!- Grita Ace desde el otro lado, tratando de destruir los cazadores destructores que Tech programo para atacar a los intrusos. Esos robots eran demasiado buenos, y prácticamente indestructibles ¿Por qué Tech creo algo tan peligroso?

Rev al escuchar esto, recurre a su memoria para esquivar los ataques del sistema. Travis se percata que ese pájaro era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

-Rápido para pensar y para correr, una combinación peligrosa -Dijo Travis, cargando su arma. Apunta a Rev sin que este se diera cuenta, porque estaba demasiado preocupado por el sistema de seguridad fuera de control.

-¡Rev cuidado!- Grito Tech, mientras trataba de zafarse de la cuerda láser. Era inútil, Travis era muy rápido, y esa arma estaba a punto de ser disparada.

De repente, una flecha color plata se clavó en el brazo de Travis haciendo que se congelara por completo. El joven miro preocupado semejante arma.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- Después de decir esto muy tranquilo, Travis grita asustado -¡Aaaaah! ¡No siento mi brazo!-

Todos miraron a Travis escépticos. Ace trata de descubrir de donde salió semejante ataque, y aterrado ve que Nami no se había quedado en la sala de reuniones.

-¡Nami! ¡Escóndete! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!-

-¡Yo también puedo pelear!- Grita con energía Nami.

En ese instante, una vagoneta atraviesa la entrada de la Torre y llega al Hall, destrozándolo todo. Dev, una mujer de cabello rubio y rasgo gatunos, sale de la camioneta, portando una curiosa maleta.

-Hora de pescar un lindo pececito- Diciendo esto se encamina al elevador, pero no puede subir a este porque el sistema de seguridad fuera de control de Tech la ataca. Comienza a correr para todos lados cómicamente, hasta que da con las escaleras y empieza a subirlas.

-¡Maki! ¡Haz que estas cosas dejen de atacarme!-

-Okie Dokie- Grita la niña desde el otro lado de la comunicación. Luego de unos segundos el ataque seso y finalmente Dev llega al piso en donde se encontraba peleando Travis.

(…)

-Nami, esto es demasiado peligroso para ti- Dijo Rev, estaba sorprendido por semejante ataque, pero no tenían idea de lo que podía hacer Travis ahora.

El cazador de recompensas mira a su presa, y se rasca la cabeza, molesto –Lo que me faltaba, otra niña caprichosa, como si no tuviera suficiente con Dev y Maki-

-¡Ya no soy una niña!- Gritan Nami y Dev al mismo tiempo. Las dos de miran, como si estuvieran a punto de decirse algo. Nami es tomada del brazo por Rev antes de que la extraña de cabello rubio le haga daño, y comienza a correr lo más rápido posible. Al ver que estaba escapando, Travis toma su arma con su brazo sano, y usando su excelente vista logra darle a la pierna derecha de Rev.

El correcaminos sintió sus músculos cortarse, dándole una terrible sensación de dolor, la velocidad que llevaban era demasiado. Suelta a Nami para que no se estrelle con él, y cae pesadamente en uno de los depósitos que estaban en ese piso. El dolor del golpe, no se comparaba con el dolor del balazo que tenía en su pierna. Con horror podía ver una bala color verde, la sangre comenzó a salir de forma exagerada.

Travis mira el tambor de su viejo revolver plateado, y frunce el ceño cerrándolo nuevamente –Coyote, tu amigo emplumado tiene mala suerte-

-¡Voy a matarte desgraciado!- Grita Tech con furia.

Nami se levanta, y al ver la sangre de Rev esparcirse en el piso, se desmaya. Su arco y su carcaj de flechas desaparecen, ocultándose nuevamente dentro de sus joyas.

-Dev, atrapa a la niña, Maki nos sacara de aquí usando uno de las zoomatrix de los Loonatics-

-Enterado, Travis- Dev cruza el pasillo, y toma el cuerpo inerte de Nami entre sus manos.

Travis se queda mirando al coyote y le sonríe con calma –Tu amigo se va a morir si no detienes el sangrado-

Tech mira enfurecido a Travis, que le sonreía con cierta satisfacción –Maldito, cuando te encuentre, voy a masticarte hasta que te mueras-

-Si, si- Dice Travis mientras caminaba, esquivando a los Loonatics sujetos a las trampas de la base –Es lo que todos dice, suerte amigo-

Ya estaban por llegar a la vagoneta que robo Dev, y allí también estaba Maki señalando en su computadora una efectiva ruta de escape para salir de Acmetropolis. Después de eso irían a Corneria, para entregar a la joven princesa a los rebeldes de Aquarium que allí se encontraban.

-¡Detente allí Travis Spiegel!- La voz de Zadabia hizo que Travis para su marcha –Sabes muy bien que esto es una locura, esa niña no va a sobrevivir junto a los rebeldes de Aquarium-

-No me importa, Zadabia- Travis se da vuelta y la mira con seriedad –Ellos me pagaron, pero no solamente lo hago por eso, los militares han capturado a muchos de mis amigos, y los están amenazando con matarlos a todos. Créeme que una niña malcriada, que no protege a su pueblo, no vale la vida de tantas personas-

-Travis… ¡Yo te detendré!- Zadabia estaba por atacar a Travis, pero Dev abre su maleta y sale de esta un campo de distorsión portátil, que encierra a Zadabia en un capullo el cual no podía ser afectados por sus ataques electromagnéticos.

-Bien, solo durara unos minutos, vámonos Travis-

-Si, vamos- El joven entra a la furgoneta junto con la princesa, y sus dos compañeras y parten velozmente de ese lugar, para buscar a su nave. Travis mira a su brazo congelado, que empezó a gotear agua del hielo que se derretía.

-No te preocupes Anoki, iremos pronto a rescatarte-

(…)

Tech se había liberado de las ataduras con la ayuda de Slam, el sistema de seguridad había sido desactivado y finalmente ellos estaban libres de todas las ingeniosas trampas de Tech.

El coyote corre a socorrer a su amigo, que estaba horrorizado, la herida no dejaba de sangrar y cada vez la hemorragia se hacía más peligrosa.

-Tranquilo, Rev- Tech trata de acudir a sus instintos para determinar el estado de su amigo, la herida poseía un poderoso anticoagulante que no permitía parar el sangrado. Con cuidado he ignorando sus ansias de lamer la herida de Rev, Tech retira el casquillo de bala con unas finas pinzas para mover microchips. La bala no estaba hecha de metal, pero era casi tan densa como este.

-Ahora solo necesito inyectarte esto, es un nuevo invento- Tech le aplica una inyección y la herida deja de manar sangre, curándose con una velocidad asombrosa.

-Tech… se llevaron a Nami- Balbucea Rev.

-Si, tranquilo, la encontraremos… ahora solo descansa- Tech muy preocupado, toma la mano de su amigo para tomarle el pulso. Estaba muy débil, había perdido demasiada sangre.

-No, hay que… salvarla- Murmura Rev, pero termina inclinando su cabeza, y se queda dormido.

Tech estaba muy molesto. Rev no tenía que pagar los platos rotos por la familia real de Aquarium. Pero eran los gajes del oficio ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso? Era la primera vez que había amenazado a alguien de muerte.

Continuara…


	4. Preparando el rescate

Tech se encargo de curar a Rev y de llevarlo a su habitación. Con mucho cuidado desactivo el traje negro, que se desprendió con suavidad de su plumaje color violáceo. Ignorando lo raro y excitante que era desvestir a su inconciente amigo, le termina sacando el traje y luego le coloca su pijama, que también era rojo.

Por suerte la hemorragia de su pierna había cesado por completo y lo peor había pasado, ahora solo restaba esperar a que Rev descanse. Tech se sentó en una silla del otro lado del cuarto, lo suficientemente cerca para observar al correcaminos. Como Rev parecía dormir placidamente, el coyote se entretuvo un poco observando su cuarto.

No solía entrar a menudo allí, pero era un lugar aparentemente confortable. Esperaba que estuviera cargado de carteles de deportes o de cantantes de rock, pero Rev poseía una afición particular a los aviones y trasbordadores espaciales. Se sorprendió mucho al ver los modelos a escala colgando del techo de la habitación y mucho más al ver sujeto a las paredes, planos de los modelos de aviones cazas más recientes de la armada de Acmetropolis.

Esa era una faceta que no conocía de él. Nunca le había preguntado acerca de sus pasatiempos, así que sintió un poco de culpa, por la falta de interés en su mejor amigo. Tal vez por ello nunca le contó sobre Nami, él nunca estaba disponible para socializar con los demás, siempre estaba encerrado en su laboratorio. Era difícil para Rev estar cerca de él en esos casos, pero nunca había dejado de intentar de estar a su lado.

Los minutos pasaban y no parecía haber problemas en el periodo de descanso de Rev. Con una ligera sonrisa, comienza a movilizarse en la habitación de Rev, y encontró volúmenes muy gruesos de aeronáutica, física y mecánica. Eran buenos libros, de los que uno se enamora al leerlos una sola vez y te dan ganas de tocarlos para recordar esa agradable sensación. Varios de esos títulos los había leído en secundaria… Y Rev nunca le había comentado acerca de esto.

Había muchas cosas por las que debería ponerse al día con su amigo cuando todo esto termine. Al menos que se llegue a casar con esa princesa Nami. Solo el pensar en ella, Tech se sentía confundido. Era correcto que alguien como Rev se case con una linda chica ¿No? No había nada de malo, en los estándares sociales, aunque sean de distintas especies, los dos eran de sexos opuestos.

Nada podía impedir ese matrimonio, de todos modos, Rev no tenía compromisos con nadie más. El era su amigo, su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria. Jamás había dudado en ayudarlo, es más, hasta cuando había conseguido empleo como repartidor de pizzas, él le construyo los patines jet para que corriera más rápido. Aunque debía admitir que eran un poco peligrosos, Rev no tuvo inconvenientes en manipularlos.

Entonces ¿Era normal que todo esto le doliera tanto? ¿Sentía algo más por él? Y ¿como iba a saberlo? Su novia era la ciencia, siempre había sido así, nunca considero tener una relación afectiva con alguien. Excepto con Rev, pero solo cuando su mente encontraba un descanso y se preguntaba _¿Qué pasaría si…? _

Volvió a mirar a Rev, por algún motivo estaba demasiado cerca de él, podría despertarlo si respiraba fuerte. Se encontraba durmiendo boca arriba y su respiración era tranquila, una posición demasiado vulnerable. Una sonrisa amarga apareció adornando el rostro de Tech. Los celos no formaban parte de su carácter, pero si comparaban su ego con el de Duck, él le ganaría con creces. Todavía no se creía que estuviera tan locamente enamorado de su amigo, pero debía aceptarlo el sentía algo fuerte por él, y perderlo de está forma tan humillante estaba en contra de sus principios. Realmente no quería compartirlo con princesitas caprichosas de otros planetas.

De repente, un golpe en la puerta saco a Tech de sus pensamientos. Él parpadeo por unos instantes tratando de librarse de su abstracción. A veces sus reflexiones se hacían tan profundas que, olvidaba lo que estaba a su alrededor. Tech ve a Lexi entrar en el cuarto.

-¿Cómo está?- Dijo Lexi, bastante preocupada.

-Bien, el ritmo cardíaco es normal, su respiración regular, y la herida ha cerrado por completo, solo necesita descansar- Dijo Tech con algo de reserva. Al ver como Lexi lo miraba un poco preocupada, supuso que ella quería decirle algo más con esa pregunta.

-¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí?- Agrega el coyote, taciturno.

-Como seis horas, Tech… deberías descansar un poco, dentro de dos horas partimos a buscar a Nami- Dice Lexi.

Rev no parecía poder moverse mucho. No iba a poder hacer de héroe en ese estado. Lexi se le acerca a su compañero y lo mira con suma atención, luego escucha los latidos de su corazón y sonríe.

-Se escucha como si estuviera emocionado por algo-

-¿Cómo?- Tech no entendía esto, pero Lexi sube los hombros –Tal vez haz hecho algo que lo ha puesto en ese estado-

-¡Yo no hice nada!- Tech trata de defenderse de un crimen que no cometió, de una forma tan mala que lo hacía ver culpable.

-Lexi- Murmura Rev, se había despertado -Yo no creo que Tech se aproveche de un invalido- Sonríe de forma muy mona, haciendo reír a Lexi.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta la coneja.

-No- Dice Rev mientras se levanta con dificultad –Pero lo superare-

-Considerando el tipo de herida, los músculos desgarrados y la perdida de sangre, has perdido el 70% de tu capacidad para correr- Tech dice esto, sonando muy molesto.

-No importa, me voy con ustedes- Dice Rev, sonando un tanto inestable.

-¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí, mi emplumado amigo!- Lexi hace un gesto de "Estás bromeando" –Por lo que acaba de decir Tech, deberías estar en la cama sin moverte-

-Solo es una pierna, además puedo ayudar a encontrar más rápido a Nami- El correcaminos trata de convencer a sus dos amigos, pero estos solo lo miran con escepticismo.

Tech evaluó los motivos de rescatar a la princesa Nami, el estándar de comparación entre el estado de un rengo y Rev; y la utilidad de su GPS interno. Que Rev fuera con ellos era innecesario, él tenía equipo más sofisticado para la situación. Lo que necesitaba su amigo ahora era descansar.

-Rev, no te hagas el imbécil, que sé muy bien que no lo eres- Tech dice esto muy molesto. Lexi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tech la interrumpió –Sabes que no estás siendo razonable, tu argumento es mas débil que una barra de mantequilla al sol, y peor aún, estarás exponiéndote a más daños-

-Eso es difícil de refutar, pero si no estoy allí para ayudar a Nami ¿Quién lo hará?- Dice Rev un poco molesto.

-Te prometo traer a salvo a tu prometida- Tech dice esto muy seguro aun que le doliera lo que estaba diciendo–Si me prometes quedarte aquí y descansar… en tres días estarás como nuevo-

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Rev sonríe un poco amargado por su situación, por algún extraño motivo Tech le toma la mano y se la presiona.

-Solo es un favor, de los mucho que te debo- El coyote le sonríe haciendo que Rev se sonroje un poco –Ni que fuera tan difícil rescatar una princesa en apuros, es solo un cliché… ¡Auch!- Tech recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lexi.

-Esto no es un chiste, Tech- Lexi mira con algo de vergüenza ajena al genio –Me voy, despídete de una buena vez, y pídele a Rev que no queme la Torre antes de que regresemos-

-Ya escuchaste a la jefa- Murmura Tech, un poco adolorido por el golpe.

-No estoy para bromas- Rev lo mira, un poco consternado. Su amigo estaba demasiado afectuoso, y le gustaba. Tal vez debería probar su suerte, uno nunca sabe en cuantas ocasiones podría tener a Tech a su disposición.

-Tech ¿Te enfadaste cuando Nami me beso?-

-No- Tech dice esto no muy convencido, pero luego agrego –Me enfade cuando ese maldito cazador de recompensas te disparó y te hirió… y tal vez me molesto un poco que estés comprometido con Nami-

-Eso es extraño, estar comprometido sin saberlo- Rev se sonroja un poco –¿Tú que harías en mi lugar?-

Tech levanto su ceja, y sin soltar la mano de Rev, sonrío un poco –Evaluaría si esa persona es compatible con mi modo de vida o me conoce lo suficiente como para compartirla-

-Suena razonable-

-Me gustan tus libros- Tech dice esto sin pensar. Se queda confundido por unos instantes, lo que dijo sonaba demasiado estúpido para su gusto. Luego reacciona y continua hablando –Los leía en secundaria, me traen buenos recuerdos-

-¿De verdad? No lo sabía-

-Te puedo mostrar algunos planos de aviones cazas con los que trabajaba en _Acme-tech_ cuando regrese, estoy seguro de que serán de tu agrado-

-Este… - Rev se sonríe, demasiado sorprendido por todo esto –Eso sería genial- Para su decepción, Tech le suelta la mano y se levanta de la silla para marcharse.

-¿Sabes que haría yo si estuvieras por casarte con alguien?- Dice Rev un poco avergonzado.

-No, pero creo que no sería algo razonable- Tech lo mira a los ojos, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con algo –Me lo comentas cuando regresemos-

-Me parece bien- Conviene Rev mientras Tech sale de su cuarto. Luego se recuesta para dormir nuevamente. A veces hablar con Tech de esa forma, era agradable y poco usual. Una lastima que él siempre este pensando demasiado para mantener ese tipo de charlas con él. Si su amigo tuviera una novia la pobre se moriría de angustia esperando que le de un poco de atención.

Sabía que podía contar con él y el resto del equipo. Nami iba a regresar a salvo a Acmetropolis...

_Y después de eso ¿Qué debería hacer? Debería decirle lo que sentía o guardarlo como la había echo estos años. Por suerte hay tiempo para pensarlo_.

Lo que no savia Rev es que Tech pensaba lo mismo ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo no podía dejarlo ir tan fácil mente aun que estuviera comprometido con esa "princesita" iba a luchar por la persona que amaba eso seguro.

Continuara.


	5. Rescate part 1

Tomando prestada la nave de Zadabia, los Loonatics estaban listos para partir. Le habían informado a Piolinus para que habrá los puentes interestelares, y así llegar lo más rápido posible a Corneria, el ultimo lugar donde Tech pudo rastrear las gemas especiales de Nami.

-Estas joyas son fascinantes, es increíble que sirvan para esconder objetos de diferentes materiales o tamaños- Dice un poco entusiasmado Tech, mirando a tras luz una muestra de las joyas de Nami.

-Te emocionas fácil- Dice un poco consternada Zadabia. Tech era demasiado aficionado a la tecnología extraterrestre, sin importar de donde o de quien provenga. Tal vez su yo científico es mucho más fuerte en él, que su yo emocional.

-Excelente trabajo de rastreo, Doc- Ace sonríe, se moría por encontrar a Travis para su segundo round. Dudaba mucho que el cazador de recompensas, reciba ayuda de un sistema de seguridad defectuoso nuevamente. Solo él, su espada y la paliza que le iba a propinar a ese idiota.

-Ace ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- Lexi mira a su primo incrédula, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enfadado. Solo reaccionaba así cuando los chicos la invitaban a salir, tal como lo hizo Travis. Eso era muy molesto, ella podía cuidarse solita.

-Nada Lex, solo estoy molesto con ese sujeto, se burlo de nosotros y de nuestras habilidades- Dice Ace un poco nervioso, Lexi lo miraba de forma inquisitiva.

-Si, no tiene nada que ver con que me haya invitado a salir ¿Verdad?-

-No sé de lo que estas hablando- Ace finge inocencia.

-Eres… exasperante- Lexi hace un bufido, mirando molesta al conejo.

-Dejen ya de pelear, ya parecen casados- Dice Duck, mientras Lexi y Ace lo miran colorados y murmuran por lo bajo al mismo tiempo "_No estamos peleando_". El pato le resta importancia y comienza con su discurso.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y salvar a la princesa, tal vez así me de un puesto mucho mejor en la corte real- Duck dice esto sonriendo. Pero borro su sonrisa, al ver como los demás le miraban mal.

-¿Qué? No pensabais que esperaría que esos dos se terminen casando, creo que todos sabemos que Rev jamás se casaría con alguien como ella- Termino de hablar Duck, y los demás lo miraban intrigados, preguntándose de donde había sacado semejante idea.

-Y ¿Por qué dices eso Duck? Rev jamás faltaría a su promesa- dijo Ace intrigado.

-Rev siempre cumple con su palabra- dijo Slam aún más confundido que Ace.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué no miraron la cara que puso Rev cuando Zadabia nos habló sobre cuidar a la familia real? Es obvio que sabía que estaba hablando de su "prometida", y al no poder escaparse, Rev terminaría cumpliendo con su palabra-

-¡Hey! No puedo creer que este día llegaría- Dice Ace

-¿Qué día?- Pregunta con duda Duck.

-El día en que finalmente tengas razón en algo, y no abras la boca para decir sandeces-

-Eres despreciable- Duck cruza sus brazos enfadado y le da la espalda a su líder.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero el pato tiene razón, estoy segura de que si Rev llegara a casarse, será contra su voluntad, él solo ve a Nami como una amiga o una hermana-Dice finalmente Lexi, ganándose una mirada de molestia de parte de Duck.

-Lo que más me sorprende que les prestes tanta atención a alguien que no sea tú- dice Tech con veneno. A él le hubiera gustado interpretar a Rev de esa forma, no podía permitirse perder ante ese pato.

-¿Qué pasa Tech? ¿Celoso?-

-Soy alguien demasiado seguro de si mismo, no siento celos de nada, gracias por preguntar- Tech se libra de esa tramposa pregunta de Duck, había prometido salvar a la princesa a su amigo y nada, ni siquiera sus celos, iban a impedírselo.

-Si, claro- Duck hace como si tosiera y dice por lo bajo _"mentiroso"_

-¿Ya llegamos al puente?- Dice Slam un poco nervioso ante el extraño ambiente que estaba apareciendo en esa nave. A veces pensaba que todos se comportaban como un montón de niños melindrosos.

……………………

Travis despierta de su pequeña siesta. Como siempre, Mika estaba jugando con sus videojuegos, mientras cantaba canciones para niños, con su aguda vocecita. Era un poco tranquilizante tener a la hermana de Anoki de su parte, sin esa niña no hubiera podido salir con vida de la base de los Loonatics.

-La princesa está muy tranquila- Dice Travis mientras busca en su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos -Espero que no le hayas hecho daño, Dev-

-Bueno, es un poco difícil que le haga daño, estoy conduciendo idiota- Dev dice esto echando humo por la rabia. Travis enciende su cigarrillo, lo cala con calma y luego hace un ademán con su mano para calmar a Dev.

-Ya cálmate, debe estar asustada todavía por toda la sangre que vio- Dice un poco tranquilo Travis, mientras revisa su brazo que se estaba descongelando lentamente. Esperaba recuperar el movimiento de esta extremidad muy pronto, lo iba a necesitar.

-Caíste muy bajo al haber utilizado ese método para que perdiera la conciencia- Dice Dev mirando a Travis con decepción –La pobre está muy traumatizada aún por presenciar la muerte de sus padres-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Hubieras Preferido que la golpee hasta dejarla inconciente?- Travis mira enfadado a Dev –Yo no golpeo a las mujeres-

-No quieras excusarte Travis-

-¡Travis está en problemas!- Dice juguetona Maki mientras corre alrededor de la nave sin apartarse de su videojuego.

–¡Dev lo está regañando! ¡Nya!- La niña comienza a reírse de los dos. Sus risotadas despiertan a la princesa Nami, que se veía muy confundida.

En un primer momento Nami no sabía donde estaba. A medida que su mente hacía las conexiones adecuadas, se da cuenta de su situación. Y cuando recuerda lo que había sucedido con su querido _kojaide_, termina palideciendo por el horror.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas, la niña se preguntaba que cosas malvadas le harían esos sujetos. Tal vez ese tipo del traje raro intente propasarse con ella, o esas dos chicas le cortarían el cabello y la golpearían _¿Por qué todos eran tan malos con ella?_

Por suerte para ella, la realidad no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba dentro de sus extraños pensamientos.

-¡Hey! ¿Tienes sed?- Dev se acerca a la jaula y le extiende una cantimplora con un liquido que parecía agua –Debes beber algo de agua para recuperar fuerzas-

Nami mira a la mujer rubia con mucha desconfianza, y niega rápidamente –No aceptare nada de tus sucias manos, horrible y malvada mujer-

-¿Horrible? ¿Quién te haz creído mocosa malcriada?- A Dev le saltó la vena, estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de la jaula, cuando Maki se acerca, le quita la cantimplora a Dev para dársela a Nami.

-¡Toma agua, necesitas energía, Nyaaaa!-

Nami mira un poco preocupada a la niña de cabello rosado, preguntándose si tenía problemas mentales por hablar tan extraño. Con desconfianza, toma la cantimplora de sus manos, la destapa y huele su contenido. No percibe ningún aroma extraño.

Luego le da un sorbo al líquido, y al comprobar que era agua pura, comienza a beber sin pausa. Tenía muy pocas energías, no sabía que disparar una de sus flechas la desgastara tanto.

-Muy bien, señorita princesa- dice Travis mientras dirigía la nave hacia la atmosfera de un pequeño planeta –Ya estamos a punto de llegar a su parada-

-¿No me van a lastimar o golpear?-

-Mocosa, tendrás muchos problemas de los que preocuparte de ahora en más- Dice Dev.

-Nosotros solo te entregamos a los rebeldes, allí tu te arreglas-

-No pueden hacer esto-

-Bueno, de todos modos ya está hecho- Travis dice esto un poco molesto –Tu ejercito se llevó a nuestros amigos, así que más te vale que les pongas un bozal o si no ellos te mataran-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento princesa, pero debe responsabilizarse de las acciones de sus padres- Dev dice esto un poco más tranquila. El destino de Nami era un poco peligroso, por lo que no era necesario enfadarse tanto con la mocosa.

-¡Responsable! ¡No eres responsable! ¡Si eres responsable!- Maki corre por todo el lugar, sin dejar de gritar esto, una y otra vez.

-No entiendo lo que me dicen, mis padres solo hicieron lo mejor para su pueblo, detener al mal en todas sus formas es la única forma de lograr un mundo mejor-

-¿Matar a mendigos y a niños muertos de hambre para lograr un mundo mejor?- Travis comienza a decir esto, riéndose del patético intento de la princesa de defender a sus padres –No lo tomes a mal, pero a mi no me gustaría vivir en ese mundo, por más bonito que fuera-

-Una basura como tú no merece un mundo puro y bello- Nami dice esto, sintiéndose vencida. Ese villano dijo que los ideales de sus padres no eran correctos, y ella estaba de acuerdo. Pero siempre defendió a su familia, aunque sabía que estaba mal.

Se sentía tan avergonzada. No era más que una hipócrita, y merecía el castigo que se le avecinaba. Esconderse de su dolido pueblo nunca le permitiría arreglar las cosas. Era el momento de dar la cara y hacer algo al respecto

-Tus padres fueron asesinados por el líder de las fuerzas militares de Aquarium- dice Travis un poco serio –Deberías vengarte ¿No crees?-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- Nami estaba a punto de llorar de rabia. No estaba del todo entusiasmada con seguir hablando con ese cazador de recompensas

-Porque si tú no logras detener a tu perro militar, yo lo voy a matar- Travis dice esto fríamente.

No hará falta-dijo Nami seria haciendo que todos los miraran intrigados-tienes razón mis padres hicieron cosas horribles y a un que los amo no puedo permitir esto-miro a los caza recompensas con cara serie-liberare a sus amigos y me encargare de los rebeldes are que nuestro planeta sea el mas puro y bello pero por aceptar a y ayudar a todas las personas sean pobre o huérfanos no comete los mismos errores de mis padres-dijo Nami con segura de sus palabras.

………………………………

Continuara


	6. Rescate part 2

Corneria era uno de los principales planetas de abastecimiento y comercio que existía en el sistema solar Vectar35. Era el más cercano a Aquarium y hogar de muchos traficantes de armas y naves de combate. Sin duda que la mayoría de los rebeldes de Aquarium se hallarían en ese sitio, preparando su ataque a los militares que se habían sublevado y habían tomado el control de su planeta.

El resto del pueblo estaba aterrado. Después de los horrores causados por la familia real, los militares destruyeron la mitad del planeta y demolieron los árboles de _gliomat_. Esos vegetales purificaban el agua con su sistema de raíces, y gracias a ellos los pueblos se abastecían de este líquido vital. Ahora Aquarium estaba pasando por un desafortunado período, en donde no solo sus habitantes se estaban quedando sin recursos para subsistir, sino que los que los de clase baja eran diezmados por los militares.

(…)

Tetsu se quedó un poco consternado al ver la nave del cazador de recompensas aterrizar cerca del campamento de los rebeldes. Vio descender a Travis, acompañado de la joven militar Dev. Cuando vio la carga que traían se quedo pasmado.

-No puedo creerlo- Dice Tetsu para ver de cerca de Nami -¡Haz crecido enana!-

-¡Tetsu! ¿Qué haces con estos malhechores?- La chica dice esto aterrada, luego de unos instantes reacciona -¡No me digas enana!-

-Si, Tetsu ¿Por qué no le explicas a tu novia que haces con los malhechores?- Travis le da un abrazo al chico haciendo que este lo empuje lejos de él, era muy extraño ese tipo. Mira a Nami y se sonroja un poco. Se veía mucho más bonita de lo que recordaba.

-Somos amigos- Murmura el muchacho de Aquarium.

-Dirás, éramos- Nami dice esto muy ofuscada –Papá lo echó del palacio cuando Tetsu comenzó a amenazarlo con matarlo si no cambiaba las leyes de Aquarium-

-Estos reyes y reinas ¿Acaso ustedes no conocen lo que es la democracia?- Travis se rasca la cabeza molesto ante su situación –Estas monarquías arcaicas solo traen estos problemas-

-¿Qué es democracia?- Preguntan los dos muchachos de Aquarium al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente ese sistema político jamás había llegado a ser conocidos por ellos.

-Algo que de seguro les evitaría problemas como estos- Dev dice esto golpeando a Travis. A veces el sujeto no cuidaba lo que decía, tal vez solo estaba buscando molestar a la princesa.

-Como paga queremos las joyas mágicas de la princesa- Dice Travis sin vacilar.

-Suena bien, Nami entrégales tus joyas- Dice Tetsu como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Debo pagar por mi propio secuestro?- Nami dice esto incrédula, Tetsu la mira como si no le pareciera algo descabellado y asiente. La chica le grita muy molesta -¡Acaso eres estúpido!-

-Señorita- Travis le extiende la mano y hace una señal con los dedos indicando que les de pronto sus pertenencias. La chica de mala gana se saca sus aretes y sus finas gemas, y se las entrega a Travis.

-Muy bien, nos vamos- Travis y Dev suben a su nave espacial y parten hacia Aquarium.

-Eres un traidor Tetsu- Dice Nami con rabia –Pagaras por todo esto, mi _kojaide_ me vengara-

-Nami ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- El chico dice esto mientras desata a la princesa –Te necesitamos para que la paz de Aquarium regrese, no podemos hacer esto solos-

-Pero… Yo no puedo- La chica lo mira con ojos llorosos –Puedo cometer de nuevo los errores de mis padres, no se si pueda traer la paz a nuestro pueblo-

-Hay solo una forma de saberlo- Dice Tetsu –Y ya sabes cual es-

(…)

-Bien chicos, ya casi llegamos-dijo Tech pero se quedo sorprendido –Parece que la princesa terminara en Aquarium de todas formas-

-Entonces ¿Nos volvemos a casa?- Dice Duck con calma, el resto lo mira extrañados –Vamos, ahora Nami está con su querido pueblo, en casa, ya saben "Hogar dulce hogar"-

-El problema es que este lugar no será muy dulce con ella, Duck- Dice Ace.

-Es probable que se convierta en prisionera política- Tech piensa que sería un poco difícil sacar por medios legales a la prometida de su amigo de esa cárcel ¿Y si la dejaban ahí? No creía que a nadie le importara y si su Rev preguntara le diría que no habían podido salvarla.

-Aterricemos y tratemos de sacar a Nami de allí- Ace dice sacando a Tech de sus pensamientos y decía esto con algo de incertidumbre. Nunca se habría imaginado que terminarían enfrentándose a un ejército entero.

Al llegar a Aquarium, el paisaje no era algo que podría envidiarse.

-Destruido- Slam estaba un poco consternado, de que a pesar de que lo habitantes de ese planeta necesitaban el agua, sus grandes océanos estaban contaminaos, había casas y edificios en llamas, otros estaban en ruinas, y una densa nube de smog cubría el cielo. El lugar parecía ser la pesadilla de cualquier ecologista extremista.

-Ya veo porque la princesita no quería venir, esto es un basurero-

-¿Es posible reparar estos daños?-

-Llevaría años descontaminar los mares, y sin contar con las reparaciones y damnificados, este lugar está totalmente destruido- Tech estaba furioso, arruinar la vida de tantas personas de esta forma, era sin duda ruin.

-Tech ¿Dónde esta Nami y Travis?- Dice Ace, apartando la vista de ese penoso paisaje.

-A unas millas de aquí- El coyote les da las indicaciones a los demás y comienza a dirigirse a las inmediaciones del palacio real,

El lugar estaba en ruinas, así que pudieron ocultarse fácilmente entre los escombros. Ace divisa a un grupo de soldados y una nave espacial descendiendo. Al aterrizar, ve salir a Travis completamente solo.

Luego aparta la vista del lugar y ve una jaula a lo lejos, pendiendo sobre un volcán activo. Lo malo de todo eso es que había personas vivas adentro de esta.

-Esto no se ve nada bien- Ace dice esto nervioso –Y no lo digo porque sea un cliché de película-

-Así que esos eran los amigos que debía salvar Travis- Lexi observa con los prismáticos la escena del encuentro entre Travis y el jefe de los militares –Traten de guardar silencio, escuchare la conversación que tienen esos dos-

-¿Dónde está Nami?- dice Duck, pero Ace lo calla para que Lexi se concentre. Estaba seguro de que ella podría espiar un poco por ellos.

-…-

-Aquí están las joyas de la princesa, tal como lo prometí- Travis le muestra un pequeño maletín al que parecía ser el jefe de los militares –Ahora, suelta a mis amigos-

-Dame las joyas primero, cazador de recompensas-

-Está bien- Travis le entrega el maletín a uno de los soldados, este lo abre y comprueba su contenido. El jefe de la milicia asiente con cierta satisfacción, luego mira a Travis con una sonrisa simplona.

-Cumpliría mi parte del trato, si todos ustedes no fueran unas simples escorias- El hombre hace una señal a los soldados. Para el horro de Travis la jaula donde estaban todas aquellas personas estaba comenzando a descender dramáticamente hacia el centro de ese volcán.

-Las ratas mueren como ratas- El jefe de los militares le da la espalda a Travis y le ordena a los soldados que lo liquiden.

Travis saca sus armas y comienza a dispararle a los soldados, mientras ve como sus amigos iban a recibir un baño de lava.

-¡Maldito infeliz!-

Justo en ese instante, Tech logra detener la jaula con su poder magnético. Por suerte para él estaba hecha de un metal muy maleable, por lo que pudo sacarla de ese lugar a pesar del peso de sus ocupantes.

Ace cae sobre uno de los soldados que estaban a punto de atacar a Travis, mientras Slam y Lexi arrasan con el resto de los guardias que llegaban a montones.

El jefe de los militares veía con horror la emboscada, y estaba a punto de escapar, cuando una enorme cantidad de agua sucia lo golpea con mucha violencia. Duck sale del remolino de agua, armado con sus huevos sorpresas listo para adherir al jefe militar al suelo.

-Creo que esta es la parte en la que te rindes- Dice el pato, tratando de sacudirse los desperdicios que tenía encima.

….

Continuara


	7. Confrontaciones

Confrontaciones

El general Liet, uno de los cinco generales de la armada de Aquarium, era un sujeto despiadado con una habilidad terrible. Era capaz de crear tormentas de nieve y granizo a voluntad. Este hombre fue el que asesinó a los padre de Nami hace un año atrás, y desató un terrible maremoto que se trago la ciudad baja de _Hieltlar._ Esta ciudad era una de las principales fuentes de distribución de agua pura en Aquarium.

El golpe de estado resulto ser mucho peor que el reinado, la familia real había reclutado los peores bandidos de Aquarium cuando fue consolidado el ejercito. Solo los peores asesinos eran capaces de seguir las terribles órdenes de la familia real.

Tetsu había descubierto una terrible conspiración de parte de Liet, pero no pudo terminar de advertirles a los padres de Nami, debido a sus amenazas hacia la familia real si no detenían la masacre de las personas pobres y desamparadas.

Ahora, Tetsu había hecho todo lo posible para armar una pequeña resistencia, pero no podía hacer nada sin la ayuda de Nami.

-¿Quieres retar a Liet?- Nami estaba horrorizada, aun no se había recuperado del traumático recuerdo de ese horrible ser que destruyo a sus padres delante de sus propios ojos.

-Si, solo tenemos que tomar por sorpresa a Liet y matarlo-

-¿Matarlo? ¿Ese es tu plan?- Nami lo mira incrédula, no podía

-No todo el plan, aquí entras tú-

-Espera, para tu carro Tetsu, yo no he dado mi consentimiento, no puedes obligarme a…- En ese momento, Nami ve a una enorme cantidad de niños correr hacia ellos.

Todos estaban entusiasmados por conocer a la nueva amiga de Tetsu.

-Espero que no te moleste ser de niñera mientras nos preparamos para el atacar-

-Pero yo…- Nami no termina su frase que Tetsu le entrega un bebé en sus brazos -…niñera-

-Es solo por un momento, los padres están en una importante reunión, pronto te llamaremos para que te presentes a las tropas- Tetsu se va y deja a una aterrada Nami, rodeada de niños pequeños.

-¡Vas a pagar caro por esto Tetsu!- Grita Nami, cuando se percata que uno de los pequeños monstruos intentan comprobar si su cabello era real, tironeando de este.

…

Mientras tanto, en Aquarium, los Loonatics se preparan para buscar a Nami en Corneria. Pero antes de esto, Maki les ofrece como retribución información sumamente valiosa sobre las joyas de Nami.

-Los antiguos poderes del Gran Océano de Aquarium están dentro de la joya y solo un miembro de la familia real puede usarlos- Maki dice esto, mientras mueve sus delgados brazos como si fueran algas en el mar –Hablan de poderes terribles, que serían capaces de detener a un ejercito entero-

-Eso sería de gran ayuda, según lo que nos han dicho, el ejercito real está conformado por mas de tres mil hombres armados- Dice Lexi, leyendo desesperadamente las tablas de información que Dev le había entregado.

-Sin contar al general Liet, preciosa- Travis dice esto, tratando de sonar coqueto, pero Ace le da un empujón para que se mantenga a distancia de Lexi.

-Callado te ves más bonito, viejo- Ace lo mira con mucha mala onda, y Travis suspira con suavidad.

-¿Crees que Nami intentara entrar a Aquarium junto con los rebeldes?- Dice un poco consternado Tech.

-Es peligroso- Slam era consiente que la princesa y los pobres civiles de Aquarium podrían perder la vida, si llegan a cruzarse con las fuerzas militares.

-Tetsu es un cabeza dura, supone que si la princesa está con ellos podrían tomar a las fuerzas militares y recuperar sus hogares, pero esto no será tan sencillo- Anoki, el hermano mayor de Maki le entrega a Tech los planos del arma más poderosa de Aquarium.

-Esta es Neptuno, solo puede ser usado por un miembro de la familia real y posiblemente sea la clave del inicio de este golpe de estado- Anoki mira a los Loonatics con seriedad y luego continua hablando –Fridgen está conciente que esta arma en manos equivocada seria el inicio de una guerra interplanetaria-

-Es por eso que intervino y trato de esconder a la princesa en Acmetropolis- Ace nota que Travis se ríe ligeramente, y chasquea la lengua –Entiendo, fue inútil, es como tratar de tapar al sol con una mano-

-Esto ahora es su asunto, Guardianes del Universo- Dice Travis con solemnidad –Creo que ya saben lo que deben hacer-

(…)

Los cazadores de recompensas partieron apenas tuvieron oportunidad. Con las joyas de Nami en sus manos, los Loonatics ahora se habían convertido en el enemigo número uno de Aquarium, en sus manos estaba la llave para un arma considerada la peor de la Galaxia.

-No se ustedes, pero saber todo esto me pone muy nervioso- Dice Duck temblando levemente –Tengo la sensación de que muchos nos odian en estos momentos-

-Zadabia entrará en pánico si esto llega a difundirse en el Consejo intergaláctico, sin contar que muchos planetas consideraran a Aquarium como un enemigo hostil- Tech estaba seguro de que si no hacían algo, ese lugar iba a ser intervenido por mucho más de uno de los miembros del consejo, y esas cosas nunca terminan bien, mucho menos si el planeta en cuestión está semidestruido.

-Esperaremos a Nami y a los rebeldes, trataremos de proteger la joya y nos aseguraremos que esta terrible arma no sea utilizada- Ace mira a su equipo y finalmente agrega –Si lo peor llegara a suceder destruiremos las joyas de Nami y a Neptuno, para que no sean utilizados nunca más-

-No creo que le haga mucha gracia a los habitantes de Aquarium perder su patrimonio cultural Ace- Tech mira incrédulo a su líder, Lexi muy enfadada defiende a su primo.

-¿Preferirías que los demás planetas entren en guerra con este? Creo que ya tenemos demasiados problemas aquí-

-Tranquila, solo era un comentario- Dice bajito Tech.

-Si, como sea- Lexi trata de ignorar la mirada burlona de Duck y la cara de consternación de Slam. Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca estuvo en una guerra y por primera vez estaba experimentando el miedo a perder vidas sin sentido alguno.

-Lexi ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas por un momento?- Ace dice esto, y la toma del brazo para apartarla de los demás.

(…)

-¿Qué sucede Ace?- La coneja nota a su primo muy preocupado, estaba casi tan nervioso como ella.

-Escucha, creo que nunca nos ha sucedido esto- Ace dice esto con calma –Y siento que esto será mucho más peligroso de todo lo que hemos tratado y quería decirte algo importante-

-¿Algo importante?- Lexi no entendía a que venía tanto misterio, pero Ace coloca sus manos en sus hombros para que se le acerque un poco más.

-Si, pero antes me gustaría empezar desde el principio, no te preocupes, es una historia corta- Los azules ojos de Ace estaban llenos de sentimientos confusos, los cuales Lexi casi no pudo identificar. Estaba segura de que uno de ellos era un amor distante, mezclado con el sentimiento de protección. Pero en el fondo había algo mucho más oscuro, un claro resentimiento que no entendía de donde procedía ¿A quien odiaba tanto Ace?

-Soy toda oídos- Dice con suavidad Lexi, ignorando los fantasmas que Ace decidió sacar a la luz en un momento como ese. Pero era entendible, no estaban seguros de lo que les deparaba el futuro, ni estaban seguros de que podrían cambiar la situación en ese planeta.

-Todo comenzó antes de que cumplieras los diez años…- Ace comenzó su historia, sin apartar su mirada de la de Lexi.


	8. La ayuda esta en camino

Flashback

Ace era el menor de seis hermanos, por lo tanto, le costaba trabajo resaltar entre ellos o ser tomado en serio. Todos y cado uno tenía una habilidad que los caracterizaba, y él no tenía ninguna, no era bueno en los estudios como sus dos hermanos mayores, no era bueno en dibujo como su hermano del medio, no podía era bueno en ningún deporte como el resto de sus hermanos.

Pero cuando cumplió ocho años Ace se enamoró de las artes marciales. Y finalmente encontró algo en que era bueno. Todo fue gracias a su tío, que sin duda era el padre que nunca tuvo. Fred el hermano menor de su madre era el único de la familia que salió del país para vivir en Japón durante años, y cuando regresó, Ace era el único que se le acerco y congenió con él desde que volvió. El resto de los hermanos de Ace, no tenían tiempo para estar con su tío o no lo encontraba tan fascinante como él.

Pero Ace le quería demasiado, y la palabra de su tío Fred era santa.

Aprendió artes marciales, siguiendo los estilos básicos de pelea hasta los más avanzados, devorando con ansias los consejos de su tío. Para Ace su tío era su héroe y confiaba que nunca se separarían.

Hasta que cumplió diez años y apareció Lexi en su vida.

Ace no estaba feliz con la llegada de su prima, no importaba cuantas veces su tío le repitiera que la madre de Lexi le había pedido que compartiera tiempo con ella, ya que nunca estuvo con ella desde su nacimiento. Ace no le importaba que su tío fuera el padre biológico de Lexi, no iba a compartirlo con una niña desconocida.

Lexi estaba muy feliz de tener un padre, y más primos. Le encantaban todos ellos, excepto Ace, que siempre la miraba ceñudo.

Lexi tenía la misma edad que Ace pero no podía congeniar con él. El chico simplemente la ignoraba y nunca deseaba estar con ella.

Fred estaba seguro de que solo era una etapa y no lograría nada con interferir. Pero estaba decepcionado con su sobrino, jamás pensó que fuera tan _cabeza dura_ y celoso.

Pero algo terrible sucedió, que marco la vida de Ace para siempre.

Lexi practicaba gimnasia artística en un centro recreativo de jóvenes, y ese día era una presentación especial, que duro un poco más de lo previsto. Por supuesto que Ace y Fred tuvieron que buscar a la jovencita y apreciar su danza.

En esos días, había una terrible banda de maleantes que desea los terrenos que ocupaban el centro recreativo, y decidieron realizar un atentado en ese lugar.

Nadie sospecho nada, los niños y niñas que practicaban deporte en ese sitio no se esperaban ese terrible ataque.

Ace había decidido ir al baño en ese momento, cuando vio acercarse a toda velocidad un par de camionetas. Hombres armados con ametralladoras descendieron, estaban encapuchados y tenían muy malas intenciones.

Ace corre a alertar a su tío, pero ya era tarde. Habían lanzado un par de explosivos para herir a gente al azar y bombas de humo, para aumentar el pánico de las personas.

Fred había saltado al escenario para golpear allgunos de los maleantes, y rápidamente toma a Lexi para sacarla de allí.

Ace llega justo en el momento en que uno de los sujetos logra golpear duramente a su tío para quitarle a Lexi.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, cuando noto que su tío suplicaba por la vida de su hija, Ace decidió hacer todo lo posible por sacarla del apuro.

Tenía solo diez años, pero contaba con una imaginación lo suficientemente grande para hacer un plan de la nada. Corre detrás del escenario y destruye los circuitos de la plataforma a patadas. Con rapidez destraba las viejas butacas y se las lanza encima a los malhechores.

El desastre fue tal, que los enmascarados tuvieron que ponerse a salvo, pero se llevaron a Lexi con ellos. Ace llega junto a su tío, no se hablaron, los dos compartieron una mirada de determinación que solo un par de _cabezas duras_ podían tener.

Lexi estaba siendo arrastrada, le habían sujetado de las orejas y la revolcaban en el piso con saña. Su ropa de gimnasia se estaba desgarrando, sus suaves mejillas sangraban mezclándose con las lágrimas saladas que se escurrían en su cara.

Estaba segura que la usarían como escudo cuando la policía llegue. Lexi deseaba en esos momentos estar muerta, el dolor que sentía al ser golpeada en el piso como una vieja muñeca de trapo, era insoportable.

En ese momento, uno de los autos que utilizaron los malhechores para llegar a ese lugar se encendió. El hombre que arrastraba a Lexi mira asustado al auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Temiendo por su vida, suelta a su rehén, que rápidamente es asistida por Ace. Los dos niños estaban aterrados, pero Ace decidió proteger a su prima por la promesa que le hizo a su tío.

Lo que sucedió después de eso, fue difícil de explicar. Uno de los malhechores, al ver el auto acercarse peligrosamente a su líder con el fin de sacarlo del camino, toma uno de los explosivos que utilizo para destruir el centro recreativo y se lo lanza.

Fred lo vio romper la ventanilla, y solo atino a pensar en el futuro de su hija cuando estaba a punto de estallar.

_Ace, hijo. Hazme el favor de proteger a Lexi por mí. _

(…)

Durante el funeral, Ace no se separo de Lexi, aunque ella lo golpeara o amenazara con lanzarlo con los muertos. La pobre niña estaba histérica, había visto morir a su padre enfrente de ella, después de haber sido golpeada salvajemente por un par de maleantes.

Era terrible, todo ese sufrimiento y perdida era algo que ella no deseaba recordar más.

-Lex- Le dice Ace con cierta calma –Necesito que me prometas algo-

-¿Ahora? Esta bien Ace, que se te ofrece- Dice Lexi, sus ojos llorosos la hacían ver mucho más pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo-

-¿Eh? Pero… solo tenemos diez años-

-Yo le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría y pienso hacerlo-

-No Ace, yo no voy a casarme contigo por tu promesa- Lexi lo mira muy seria, estaba harta del comportamiento de su primo, actuaba siempre como un samurai de tiempos remotos –Además, tengo como diez años para comenzar a desesperarme por encontrar pareja- Lexi trata de cortar ese momento serio, con una broma, pero Ace estaba demasiado determinado ¿Acaso no tenía diez años? ¿De donde vino tanta madurez?

-Entonces, si no llegas a enamorarte de nadie hasta que cumplas los veinte- Ace dice esto como si Lexi no tuviera más opciones –Cásate conmigo-

-Esto es muy tonto, uno no sabe lo que pasará dentro de diez años-

-Lex…-

-Esta bien- Lexi dice esto limpiando las lagrimas secas de su cara –Me casaré contigo, si no me enamoro de nadie dentro de diez años ¿Feliz?-

-Gracias-

-Eres un tonto Ace, papá jamás te pidió esto-

-Te protegeré hasta el final, no me importa nada más- Ace le sonríe con dulzura, haciendo que su prima se sonroje –Además eres muy linda, sería muy afortunado-

-¡Si serás tarado!- Lexi comienza a darle pequeños golpes a Ace, hasta que comienza a reírse. Sentía que su padre no la había abandonado, Ace estaba en su lugar y podría contar con él.

…..

-Recordaste todo eso ahora- Dice Lexi con seriedad.

-Lo lamento- Ace la observa con interés, no reacciono tan mal como pensaba. Lexi estaba seria, pero sus ojos brillaban con una clara intensidad.

-¿Por qué ahora?-

-Dentro de tres días cumplirás veinte años, dime ¿Encontraste a alguien a quien amar?-

-Eres un idiota, serías el primero en averiguarlo- Lexi se detiene y nota que Ace estaba muy tranquilo, manteniendo su aire de solemnidad.

-Si, lo he encontrado- Lexi se muerde el labio, era el momento de la verdad, Ace se quedo impasible, no parecía estar nervioso por la respuesta de Lexi ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta?

-¿Puedo saber quien es?-

-Lo conoces muy bien… hizo una proposición de matrimonio a su prima cuando tenía solo diez años-

-Ya veo…- Ace se sonríe y se arrodilla delante de Lexi –Lo mejor sería que ese sujeto renueve esa proposición- El conejo saca una caja negra de su bolsillo –Sé que este no es mejor clima para esto, pero quiero que quede claro una sola cosa…- Ace abre la caja, y le enseña a Lexi un anillo de plata.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-Ace yo…- Lexi lo pensó un momento –No, no quiero- Cuando termina de decir esto, Ace se levanto del piso, muy rápidamente y se acercó a Lexi.

-¿Por qué no Lexi? Dijiste que me amabas- dijo Ace ofuscado y sorprendido.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo casarme con alguien que no me ama y que solo lo hace para protegerme- dijo Lexi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lexi- dijo Ace en un susurro y después la abrazo -Es verdad que hace diez años solo te lo dije para poder protegerte, pero con el paso del tiempo eso cambio poco a poco me enamore de ti Lexi, y lo único que deseaba era que me amarás tanto, como yo a ti- dijo Ace mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba a los ojos.

-Dame un poco de tiempo, necesito pensarlo- Lexi dice esto, separándose del abrazo de oso de Ace. Cuando el conejo iba a protestar, Tech los interrumpe.

-Tenemos una comunicación de Rev, creo que descifró el paradero de Neptuno- Tech mira a Ace con algo de exasperación, detestaba destruir tecnología tan avanzada, pero no era su decisión –Si aún sigues con tu plan de destruir a Neptuno, podemos hacerlo-

-Cambio de planes, nos separaremos en equipos- Ace mira a Lexi y piensa en dejarla en buenas manos –Lexi se quedara en el palacio con Slam y Duck- Luego Ace mira a Tech

–Te vienes conmigo, Doc-

-Bien, hablemos con Rev para ver que tiene para nosotros- Tech dice esto algo entusiasmado, si Ace y Lexi no estuvieran tan ocupados con sus dramas, hubieran notado como el coyote movía la cola de alegría.

(…)

-¿Cómo está el pajarito herido?- Dice con malicia Duck, al ver a Rev en la video conferencia que se estaba llevando a cabo en la nave. El correcaminos le dio una dura mirada al pato, y luego se dedico a hablar para el resto del equipo.

-Si se encuentran en el palacio Real, Neptuno esta bastante lejos de allí- Rev comienza a enviarles un mapa topográfico de Aquarium. Mientras hacía esto, se marca la distancia de la localización del arma y el recorrido más corto para llegar a ella.

-Está una especie de Templo en medio de una isla llamada _Fiant_, si la destruyen, los militares dejaran en paz a Nami y al resto del pueblo-

-Suena demasiado fácil, debe estar muy bien protegida- Dice Ace.

-Guardias y soldados- Slam estaba de acuerdo, toda la ofensiva de las fuerzas militares de Aquarium debía estar en esa isla.

-Iré de inmediato a ayudarlos…-

-¡Claro que no!- Tech grita indignado a Rev por tener semejante ocurrencia –Estas mal herido-

-Ya casi recupere el movimiento de mis piernas, aquí el tiempo corre distinto, han pasado tres días desde que se fueron y mis heridas sanaron con el regenerador de tejidos, que si mal no recuerdo ¡Tú construiste!- Rev dice esto tan rápido que deja aturdido a Tech.

-Es demasiado peligroso para…-

-¡Soy un loonatic como todos ustedes! ¡No voy a caer de nuevo!- Rev parecía estar furioso por la actitud de Tech, pero este termina asintiendo mansamente.

-¡OK!- Ace dice esto con algo de inquietud, tratando de traer la calma al correcaminos –Rev te vienes, Lexi y Slam te estarán esperando en el palacio-

-Cambiamos los planes- Agrega el conejo –Duck te vienes con nosotros- Luego mira a Lexi –Cuando Rev llegue quiero que se reúnan con nosotros en la isla _Fiant_-

-Esta bien Ace- Lexi lo mira un poco preocupada –Cuídense mucho-

-Rev, disculpa- Dice Tech –Yo no quería subestimarte solo…-

Rev estaba ofendido con Tech, así que corto la comunicación. Duck mira con algo de complicidad al coyote -¿Qué pasa sarnoso? ¿Problemas con tu media naranja?-

-Te haré pato a la naranja si no te callas, Duck- Gruñe molesto Tech.

-¡Hey! No es mi problema que seas un frustrado- Dice Duck con molestia –Si hubieras arreglado las cosas desde el principio y hubieras dicho lo que sentías estarían en mejores términos en estos momentos-

-Por el amor de de Dios, Duck- Dice Ace –Deja de imitar al Dr. Phil y deja al Doc solucionar sus problemas- El líder mira con severidad a Tech –Los quiero en buenos términos, es una orden-

-Si, como usted ordene- dice Tech de mala gana.

(…)

Rev se quedo mirando la pantalla apagada de comunicaciones. Estaba muy enojado con Tech, pero trato de tranquilizarse. Su amigo solo quería lo mejor para él, pero a veces parecía que lo subestimaba.

El no era ningún debilucho, lo que sucedió con Travis fue un descuido de su parte, no pensaba que el cazador de recompensas tuviera tan buena puntería.

Zadabia le había confiado una poderosa arma para acabar con Neptuno, y sin él no podrían lograrlo. Ahora Rev no se dio cuenta porque no había dicho eso desde el principio. Pelear con Tech con tonterías no iba a traerles ninguna solución.

Recordó cuando tenía solo catorce años y había viajado a la ciudad para cursar el secundario. Era la primera vez que iba a estar lejos de su casa y no tenía idea de vivir solo.

Cuando llego a su residencia de estudiante, se dio cuenta que tenía que compartirlo con alguien muy peculiar. Lo primero que pensó al verlo es que se iba a comer, era un coyote ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

Pero se equivoco, con modales y cordialidad el joven coyote no solo se presento, sino que no mostró ningún gesto desagradable ante su presencia.

Por supuesto que después de conocerlo bien, Rev se dio cuenta de que su compañero era un nerd, que solo le interesaba la ciencia y nada más. Su nombre era Tech E. Coyote, y tal vez estaba listo para ir a la universidad a pesar de tener catorce años.

Sin embargo, a Tech no le parecía muy adecuado adelantarse, de todos modos uno es adolescente solo una vez en la vida. 

Así que comenzaron a convivir, y Rev comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño al lado de Tech. Comenzó a encariñarse con él y su amor a la ciencia, y descubrió que él no era solo un deportista y su vida solo se basaba en hacer deportes. 

Tech lo ayudo tanto en matemática como en física, y esas horas clases particulares eran para él, las mejores horas en su vida en secundaria,¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?,¿Por qué nunca le dijo que estaba enamorado de el? Esas eran cosas de las que siempre se arrepentiría.

Rev termina de preparar sus cosas, y aborda la pequeña nave espacial que Zadabia preparo para él. Iba ir a Aquarium a salvar a su amiga Nami y ayudar al equipo, era lo que debía hacer. 

-Rev- Zadabia mira con ansiedad al correcaminos antes de que parta -Antes de que te vaya, debo decirte algo importante- 

-Te escucho Zadabia- Dice Rev con vehemencia. 

-El general Liet está loco- Zadabia dice esto con mucha seriedad, Rev no sabía si debía reírse en ese momento, pero se contuvo. 

-Este... ¿Eso es importante?- El correcaminos se sentía incomodo ante semejante declaración de Zadabia. 

-No me entiendes, pero es el único calificativo para describir a ese hombre- Zadabia dice esto seriamente, y comienza a relatarle una anécdota de su infancia. 

-Cuando era una adolescente, mi padre me llevo a la primera Junta del Consejo Intergaláctico, y los reyes de Aquarium se hicieron presentes, junto al general Liet- Zadabia trago saliva al recordar ese día, pero continuo con su historia -Como la reunión me estaba aburriendo, yo decidí salir a recorrer los alrededores y fue allí cuando lo vi...- La fridgeana tiembla un poco al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Rev se turba al ver la cara de horror que exhibía la pobre mujer. Luego Zadabia lo mira con seriedad y continúa su relato. 

-Mató a uno de sus propios soldados, le sonrió como un hipócrita y luego lo acuchillo- Zadabia comienza a jadear de miedo -Luego me miro a los ojos, y me hizo señas para que no dijera nada- 

Rev se quedo mudo, no sabía que decir. Zadabia concluyo su historia. 

-Ese pobre soldado, había hecho tropezar a Liet delante de los reyes y gobernantes de otros planetas, y él no perdono su falla- Zadabia mira a Rev, y con dolor hace una petición -Si la situación se vuelve peligrosa en presencia de Liet, y llegan a correr peligro de muerte, no dudes en acabar con la vida de ese sujeto- 

-No desearía tener que llegar a matarlo- Rev dice esto, pero Zadabia niega lentamente. 

-Espero que no tengas que hacerlo, pero si debes proteger a tus seres queridos, deberías pensar en la posibilidad- Zadabia se despide de Rev, y este parte velozmente hacía los puentes interestelares de Piolinus. Dentro de Rev, apareció un horrible sentimiento. 

"El general Liet está loco" Dijo Zadabia "Mato a uno de sus soldados" 

¿Un hombre así de desequilibrado era capaz de todo? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerles a sus amigos si estos intentaban diezmar sus planes? Entonces, si lo peor llegara a suceder, Rev no tendría más que matar a Liet. Después de hacerlo, se preguntaba si Tech volvería a mirarlo a la cara. Pero si debía proteger a los suyos, él no podía dudarlo.


	9. Neptuno

Rev estaba a aterrado al ver a lo lejos ese coloso de agua que se estaba comenzando a formar con toda el agua de Aquarium. Y casi grita de horror, al ver a Nami montada en ese gigante.

-Debo ir por ella- Rev deja a Lexi y a Slam en la nave semiacuatica que estaban utilizando para llegar a la isla Fiant, y utiliza su habilidad para volar lo más rápido posible hacia allí.

Nami no era la misma, sus ojos ya no expresaban ninguna sensación conocida por una persona ordinaria. Su mente se encontraba inmersa dentro de un poder interminable que si no llegaba a ser controlado destruiría el planeta entero.

Tetsu estaba al borde de un ataque de ira, no sabía a quien debía atacar primero, pero cuando ve a Liet sonriéndose con malicia e intentando llegar a la cúspide del templo para controlar a Neptuno, no lo piensa dos veces y comienza una larga pelea de espadas.

Ace estaba muy ocupado ayudando a acabar con los soldados que quedaban, y de repente Nami le dispara desde la boca del coloso de agua, un rayo de hielo.

Un témpano gigante se abalanza sobre nuestro valiente héroe, que es detenido a duras penas por el rayo de calor de Tech, que por suerte llevaba con su equipo de asalto.

-Esto no se ve nada bien Ace- Dice muy serio Tech -Tal vez si sedamos a Nami, la bestia desaparezca-

-Muy bien, solo déjame noquear a ese coloso de agua del tamaño de la nuestra torre y podrás hacerlo- Ace estaba muy molesto, Tech se limito a gruñirle enfadado.

-No era necesario ser sarcástico-

-Ahora no es momento de estar susceptibles- Duck señala un maremoto, que venía aproximándose hacia ellos -Eso nos va a matar-

Ace abre los ojos sorprendido, y luego mira a Duck con un poco de preocupación. Era arriesgado lo que iba a pedirle por leo que decidió consultárselo primero.

-Podrías hacerlo...- Ace le explico el plan al pato, que estaba palideciendo ante la abrumadora idea del conejo. Pero al final asintió.

-Tech, necesito que me ayudes a movilizar a los rebeldes y soldados-

-¿Que pasará con Tetsu y Liet?-

-No te preocupes, Duck nos cubrirá las espaldas, pero necesitamos darle algo de tiempo- Ace ve que Duck eleva su pulgar en señal de estar todo en orden. El líder asiente, y comienza a movilizar a los soldados y rebeldes heridos con la ayuda de Tech.

-El maremoto nos aplastará en pocos minutos- Dice Tech.

-Muy bien, Tech encárgate de buscar a Tetsu, eres el único que puede sobrevivir a esto- Ace mira a Liet, y saca su espada del guardián -Cuando el maremoto llegue, yo me enfrentare a Liet y terminaré con él, la espada del guardián está ansiosa de justicia-

-Y también muy irritable- Murmura Tech mientras va a buscar a Tetsu.

(...)

Nami no siente nada, pero no puede evitar recordar. Una pequeña niña jugando con un pequeño niño, a que eran héroes que salvaban a los oprimidos de los malos. Ellos soñaban con convertirse en fuertes justicieros, hasta que sus caminos se separaron.

¡En que estaba pensando! ¿Por qué no estaba allí para el pueblo que soñábamos proteger? ¿Donde estaba mi idea de justicia?

"Todos estarían mejor si desapareciera"

Y pensando en esto, Nami siguió diluyendo su personalidad en el coloso Neptuno, que destruya todo a su paso y estaba por ahogar a sus amigos y enemigos por igual.

(...)

Rev logra alcanzar a Nami y ve el maremoto que iba a tragarse a Duck. Su amigo se había parado en el puerto esperando el enorme Tsunami que destruiría todo a su paso. El correcaminos estaba muy asustado, todo estaba fuera de control. Y Nami estaba siendo tragada por el enorme monstruo de agua.

El correcaminos intenta atravesar la masa de agua para llegar a Nami, pero es rechazado por este muy fácilmente. Rev estaba a punto de caer en manos de ese coloso, pero fue rápidamente asistido por uno de los ganchos de Tech, que lo pesca de la cintura y lo atraen a toda velocidad hacía la isla.

El coyote cálculo mal la caía del correcaminos, porque este le golpea con su delgado cuerpo con fuerza, de tal forma que le rompe las costillas. Tech aúlla de dolor y muy apenado Rev trata de disculparse.

-No pasa nada...- El coyote sentía como los huesos de su cuerpo se acomodaban y como sanaba lentamente -¿Estás bien?-

Rev no supo muy bien porque, pero todos los nervios acumulados y lo preocupado que estaba por Duck, necesitaba que alguien lo consuele. Se aferra a Tech haciéndole un poco de daño al apretarlo fuerte, pero no lo deja hasta que logra decirle.

-No estoy nada bien-

-Ya... tranquilo- El coyote le acaricia la cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño -Solo debemos esforzarnos más, todo saldrá bien-

Rev lo mira con algo de anhelo, esperando que Tech le diga lo que ya sabía de antemano, pero el genio solo se quedo mirándolo mientras sus mejillas se coloraban. Tech se acerco lo suficiente para darle un beso casto y lo mira con severidad.

-Duck está a punto de hacer una locura, necesito tu ayuda-

-Pero Nami...-

-Creo que Tetsu puede ayudarla, debemos lograr que él llegue a su lado- Tech dice esto, ignorando la mirada inquisidora de Rev.

-¿Qué?- Dice el coyote mientras corren en busca de Tetsu.

-Yo también te quiero-

-Creo que el hecho de quererte quedo implícito cuando te salve de ese monstruo, cuando te bese, cuando te cuidé...- Tech dice esto, hablando con monotonía haciendo que Rev se le crisparan los nervios. El correcaminos lo mira con algo de molestia, y Tech se hace el desentendido. Entonces lo intercepta, toma la cara de Tech en sus manos y le da un beso un poco más fuerte que él que le dio Tech.

-Eres tan terco y metódico, que a veces no entiendo que es lo que vi en ti-

Tech azorado carraspea un poco, y dice un poco agitado -Es el encanto Coyote, lo tienes o no lo tienes-

-Eres un tarado, además- Dice Rev. Los dos sin dejar de sonreír, van en busca del amigo de Nami.

(...)

El tsunami estaba por alcanzar la costa, Lexi y Slam ven a Duck en la punta de la peninsula. Esperando paciente la ola, los ojos del pato estaban brillando de un intenso color anaranjado.

-¡Este será mi super _Aqua Dense_!- El pato eleva sus manos hacia la ola, y pequeños remolinos del agua de la costa comienzan a fundirse con sus manos. La enorme ola estaba cubriendo al pato por unos instantes, hasta que el brillante tornado de agua que Duck estaba formando lo atraveso.

La ola se estaba partiendo a la mitad. Lexi grita asusta por semejante hazaña, mientras que Slam se lanza a ayudar a su amigo. El tornado comenzo a forzar el agua a cambiar de dirección por lo que Duck solo tuvo que concentrarse con una parte de la ola. El Tsunami se abría, pero todo se puso oscuro por un momento en que el agua tapo la luz de los soles de Aquariaum.

En ese momento, Ace llega a presenciar la pelea entre Liet y Tetsu. El conejo tenía la intención de relevar al joven de Aquariaum, pero este no quería dejar a su oponente sin acabar primero con él. Tetsu sentía una rabia incalculable, habían herido a sus seres queridos y lastimaron el planeta que él amaba.  
-¡Destruiste la vida de miles! ¡Mataste nuestro mundo, a nuestros hermanos y hermanas! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!- Tetsu arremete con fuerza en contra de Liet, su desgastada espada parecía hacerse añicos cada vez que golpeaba el arma de Liet.

Justo en ese momento, Tech llega para aparejar la situación, y toma la espada de Liet con su poder magnetico, doblandola con facilidad y dejandola inservible.

-Es tu fin Liet- Tetsu dice esto, pero el extraño general solo se sonríe ante su percance.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- El ambiente se puso tan frío como la voz de Liet. Desde sus pies comenzó a correr una especie de escarcha y a medida que esta se extendía las cosas que tocaban se congelaban.

Liet si mucho problema crea una espada de hielo, y ataca a Tech de inmediato. Pero Ace desvía el ataque con su espada del guardían y sonríe muy animado.

-Vamos a ver lo que tienes, viejo- El conejo se sonríe muy confiado. Liet solo le dirige una mirada llena de odio -Tech. llevate a Tetsu y Rev para que tranquilicen a Nami-

-Enterado- Tech le hace una señal a Rev, y este toma a Tetsu para salir volando hacia Nami. El coyote se detiene por unos momentos al ver la enorme copula de agua que estaba encima de ellos, tanto Duck como Slam estaban haciendo un trabajo increíble, pero ¿Cuanto podrían soportar?

(...)

Lexi ve a Rev y Tetsu dirigirse a Nami. La coneja decide ayudar un poco a cubrirlos, y con su habilidad para manipular a las plantas, hace crecer el gliomat moribundo que estaba enfrente de la isla. Las enormes ramas del gliomat se agolparon alrededor de Neptuno, Lexi utilizo todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo crecer mucho más grande que el enorme coloso de Agua.

-¡Chicos! ¡Usen las ramas para ocultarse! ¡Nami es en la cabeza de Neptuno, deben sacarla de allí!- Lexi grita esto, mientras el arbol seguía creciendo.

Rev y Tetsu aterrizan en una de las ramas y comienzan a escalarlo.

-¡Nami! ¡Ya vamos para alla!- Grita Rev

-¡Resiste Nami! ¡Ya estamos llegando!- Tetsu estaba utilizando todas las energías que le quedaban, el arbol seguía creciendo, era frondoso y muy tupido, pero Neptuno se percato de la presencia de Rev y Tetsu, y los atacó. Solo le dio a unas de las ramas, pero el movimiento de la copa hizo que Tetsu se soltara, por lo que Rev cruza al otro lado y lo atrapa.

-¡Tetsu! ¿Estás bien?-

-Maravilloso- Tetsu nervioso bromea -Pero solo porque me atrapaste-

-No es el momento de bromear- Rev levanta a Tetsu, y los dos siguen subiendo hasta la copa. Al llegar cerca de la cabeza del coloso, los dos divisan a Nami. Rev toma a Tetsu de sus ropas y vuela hacia la niña, pero ella los mira sin expresión alguna.

-¡Nami!- Grita Rev, pero la niña extiende su mano hacía el y un poderoso chorro de agua lo golpea, Rev suelta a Tetsu y este cae hacia donde estaba Nami. La niña iba atacarlo, pero el chico no la deja, cayendo directamente sobre ella y aprisionandola con sus brazos.

-Si no me escuchaste al principio, voy a gritarte más fuerte- Tetsu la mira con mucha determinación -¡Esto tiene que terminar!-

(...)

Ace comienza a pelear contra Liet, mientras sentía como el agua pasaba por encima de sus cabezas. Más tarde debería felicitar a Duck por todo esto. Ahora Liet comenzó a llenar el lugar de enormes estacas de hielo, que imposibilitaban el paso. El conejo comienza a utilizar su visión laser para descongelar los bloques de hielo que impedian su paso por ese recinto.

Lexi aparece en escena para presenciar la pelea. Liet se percata de su presencia y decide atacarla para desviar la atención del conejo. Ace estaba demasiado enfrascado en la lucha como para percatarse de lo que iba a sucederle a Lexi, y cuando se dio cuenta de las inteciones de Liet, ya era demasiado tarde.

El horrible Liet apunta con sus estacas de hielo a Lexi, ella trata de protegerse, pero sus rayos psiquicos no son suficientemente fuertes para hacer frente a semejante ofensiva. La coneja cierra los ojos, lista para su horrible final, pero no contaba con su lider.

Ace estaba delante de ella, disparando su visión laser y respaldando su ataque con la espada del guardian. La descarga de bloques de hielo era abrumadora, el cuerpo de Ace recibio un daño considerable. Pero Liet no pudo evitar un golpe directo y cae inconciente al suelo.

Al terminar, Ace cae de rodillas, viendo como su sangre brota por sus multiples heridas. El pequeño charco comenzó a ampliarse ante la mirada horrorizada de Lexi que se lanza a abrazarlo.

-¡Ace! ¡No!- Las lagrimas de Lexi comenzaron a caer encima del rostro de Ace, este apenas respiraba, pero la mira con cierta calma -¿Estas bien?-

Lexi asiente, mientras trata de dejar de llorar. No era facil, ella jamás había visto lastimado a Ace ¿Y si lo perdía al igual que su padre?

-Eso es bueno... Liet ha sido vencido- Dice Ace con calma.

-Si, lo derrotaste por completo- Lexi dice esto con calma, mientras se seca las lagrimas.

-Sabes cuanto te amo...- dice Ace

-Ace, yo si quiero casarme contigo- Dice Lexi con convicción.

-¿Si?-

-Si, así que no mueras por favor, Tech volvera pronto- Lexi besa con suavidad los maltratados labios de su futuro esposo, y lo reconforta mientras espera la ayuda.

(...)

Tetsu llego a Nami y comenzo a zarandearla, los ojos de la niña solo brillaban de un fuerte color azul y su rostro estaba impavido. Con cuidado el chico comienza a hablar con Nami.

-Se que nunca te lo he dicho, pero yo siempre te he amado- Dice con mucho orgullo Tetsu, estaba enfrente de Nami -Se que nunca he sido el hombre indicado para ti, soy terco y muy descuidado, pero realmente te amo y eso es lo unico que importa-

Nami parpadea, y mira a Tetsu con cierta fascinación -Lo dices en serio-

La chica volvio en si, y miro a su mejor amigo sonreirle con calma.

-Eres una despistada-

-Yo no soy despistada- Nami se da cuenta que estaban encima de Neptuno y se abraza a Tetsu. El joven suspira un poco atontado y dice -Esto se siente muy bien-

-¡Tetsu! ¡Es el monstruo de la leyenda!- Dice Nami asustada.

-Solo tu puedes controlarlo Nami, deberías intentar calmarlo para que todo esto termine- Dice Tetsu con calma -Podrías cantarle, eso siempre me calmaba cuando estaba triste-

Nami le sonríe a su amigo, y le da un enorme beso en los labios -Eres muy tonto, pero yo te quiero así-

En ese momento la princesa comienza a cantar:

Hundida en un mar atormentador, casi derrotada y preza

me liberare de todo y mirare cara al amor.

porque mil veces me levantare manteniendo mí promesa

aunque el agua en el aire y viento ya esté

bajo un sol abrazador...

Es como un rayo ardiente

su calor

más mi canción hoy emerge

con vigor

Y me salvó, ya me salvó...

Melodía valiente,

latidos vibrantes del amor.

latidos potentes son...

testigos de una única verdad,

que se refleja en un brillante espejo nítido...

Neptuno comenzo a deshacerse, y Nami y Tetsu estaban cayendo, pero Tech y Rev los salvan justo a tiempo.  
-Nami ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Rev un poco preocupado.  
-Si, ahora si lo estoy- Nami se sonrie mirando a Tetsu con una radiante sonrisa. Tetsu se rasca la cabeza avergonzado, y Tech lo mira con cierta duda.  
-¿Como hiciste para que Nami volviera en si?- Pregunta con duda Tech.  
-Yo no hice nada- Tetsu estaba todo colorado.  
-Tetsu dijo que me ama, Tetsu dijo que me ama...- Nami canturrea esto, haciendo que Tetsu se enoje.  
-¡No es para que se lo digas a todos! ¡Eso no es justo Nami!- Grita muy avergonzado Tetsu.

….

Continuara…


	10. Fin

Rev y Tech abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y los bajaron después Rev miro a Nami y esta sonrío haciendo que Rev también sonriera. Y Tech y Tetsu los mirasen extrañados.

Entonces el trato se rompe como acordamos-dijo Rev sonriendo.

Ya veo que te acordaste y si es como acordamos-dijo alegre

Etto… disculpad alguien me puede explicar que es lo que ocurre aquí-pregunto Tech extrañado.

Verán cuando rescate a Nami ella y yo estuvimos hablando y nos llevamos muy bien-empezó a explicar Rev haciendo que Tech mirara a Nami con odio al escuchar la palabra "muy bien"-entonces ella me dijo que le gustaba alguien pero que no podían salir juntos por que ella era una princesa y el no y como necesitaba un "kojaide" para convertirse en reina y como con migo se llevaba tan bien y me quería mucho me pregunto si quería serlo yo y acepte-termino de explicar aun que Tech y Tetsu siguieran extrañados.

Un momento yo pensaba que tu estabas enamorada de Rev desde el principio jamás me dijiste que lo estuvieras de otra persona-pregunto Test molesto y dolido.

Claro bobo por que la persona de la estaba y estoy enamorada eres tu-dijo Nami sonrojada peros sonriendo haciendo que Tetsu también se sonrojara Nami miro a Rev y Tech y continuo-como no quería que Rev se casara con migo por obligación hicimos un trato si alguno de nosotros dos se enamoraba y es correspondido el trato se rompería y como ya podéis ver los dos nos hemos enamorado y somos correspondidos-dijo sonriendo


	11. Todo acabo

Rev y Tech abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver el interior del palacio de Aquariaum, la unidad de enfermería parecía más bien una especie de Spa que un hospital. Allí los especialistas de salud curaban tanto a los soldados como a los rebeldes.

La tecnología no era del todo convencional, obviamente que los médicos de ese sitio utilizaban las propiedades del agua pura para curar heridas y quemaduras. Era sorprendente pero imposible de llevar a la práctica excepto por Duck.

Hablando del pato, aún no se había despertado después de haber utilizado toda su energía, pero Slam estaba vigilando su sueño. El demonio de Tasmania se aseguro de poner a salvo a Duck para que no cayera de la península hacía el mar, y terminara ahogado.

Lexi seguía esperando noticias de Ace, que estaba siendo atendido en un cuarto especial, donde sus heridas no resultaron fatales pero si muy graves. Ella estaba preocupada y muy nerviosa, pero Tech le había traído un té relajante y Rev comenzó a entretenerla, para que deje de pensar en cosas desagradables. En esos momentos había que estar con el mejor animo posible para ayudar al líder a recuperarse más rápido.

-Es increíble que todo haya terminado- Ace sale de su cuarto, en muy buen estado, con solo un brazo entablillado. Lexi al verlo, se lanza a sus brazos y le planta un beso en la boca, que dejo al pobre sin aliento.

Tech levanta la ceja izquierda, sorprendido por esto, mientras que Rev lo empuja para salir de ese lugar, y dejar solo a los enamorados.

-Por suerte, no le paso nada grave- Dice Tech mientras camina por un largo pasillo junto con Rev. Este le toma la mano, haciendo que el coyote se azore por el gesto.

-Eres como un clérigo- Dice con una ligera sonrisa Rev, mientras acaricia con su pulgar la mano que sostenía de Tech.

-El hecho de ser célibe es una decisión personal, no soy un clérigo- Bufa molesto, y todo colorado. Rev le va un beso en la mejilla, y Tech se tranquiliza un poco.

-No deberías presionarme tanto- Tech estaba tentado en salir corriendo, no estaba acostumbrado a que invadieran su espacio personal de esa manera.

-¿Vas a comerme?- dijo Rev sonriendo.

-¿Sabes que eso puede llegar a malinterpretarse?- El coyote se azora un poco, y ve llegar a Nami junto con Tetsu desde el otro lado del pasillo.

La niña frunció el ceño al ver a Tech, pero decidió dejar sus diferencias de lado debido a que no tenía nada que recriminarle al coyote que la había salvado con la ayuda de su _Ex – kojaide._

-Ya veo que los dos están intentando relajarse- Dijo con tono alegre Nami, dándole un codazo a Tetsu para que la ayude.

-Esto… ¿Les gustaría visitar las termas del palacio?-pregunto Tetsu algo nervioso, estaba un poco avergonzado ante la visión de Tech y Rev sujetando sus manos, pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre esto.

-¿Hay aguas termales aquí?- Tech estaba cada vez más convencido de que ese palacio era una especie de Spa. Rev abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a zarandear el brazo de Tech.

-¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos, podemos, podemos?- Rev insiste de una forma particularmente fastidiosa, por lo que Tech no se hace rogar demasiado.

-Esta bien, pero solo por unos minutos…- Tech no termina de decir esto, que Rev ya lo estaba jalando para seguir a Nami y a Tetsu por el pasillo. Esto de dejar que violen su espacio personal no estaba siendo muy buena idea.

Mientras caminaban por ese interminable pasillo, de los cuales pasaban personas cargando alimentos y medicinas, Rev trata de entablar una amena charla con Nami, por lo menos para enterarse como se estaba tomando su relación con Tech.

-Debo admitir que estoy muy molesta que hayas escogido a este pulgoso como pareja, es decir, míralo- Nami señala a Tech, y este le dedica una sonrisa muy falsa. Cuando la princesa se da vuelta, Tech hace una pantomima muy grotesca, imitando la extraña forma de hablar de Nami. Por supuesto que Rev lo golpea para que deje de hacerlo.

-Tech es un gran amigo y estoy seguro que también será un buen novio, no te preocupes Nami- Rev dice esto, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Tech y zarandeándolo un poco.

-Pero el es egocéntrico, arrogante, estirado…- Nami comienza a señalar todos los defectos de Tech, pero es interrumpida por Tetsu, que aclara su garganta para que ella deje de ser tan sincera.

-Está bien, lo apruebo solo porque ayudo a rescatarme, y no parece que vaya hacerte daño- Nami mira a Tech con cara de pocos amigos, y le hace una señal con sus dos dedos, señalando a sus ojos. Gesticula de forma muy graciosa "Te estoy vigilando", a lo que Tech tenía deseos de responder con una señal obscena con su dedo del medio.

-¡Muy bien! Ya llegamos- Tetsu golpea sus manos, aplaudiendo por el entusiasmo cuando llegan a un enorme balneario donde el calor los recibio con vapor humeno y olor a sal.

-Pueden quedarse cuanto quieran- Nami dice esto, tomando a Tetsu del brazo para sacarlo de allí. El muchacho estaba triste por no poder bañarse, era muy aficionado a esas termas relajantes.

-Ok- Tech se da cuenta que Rev ya no estaba a su lado, solo estaba su traje y a pocos metros su ropa interior. De repente ve un manchón rojo saltar a las termas y una gran cantidad de agua lo salpica por completo –Veo que ya estas adentro-

-¡Vamos Tech! ¡El agua esta deliciosa!-

Tech con sumo cuidado toma el traje de Rev y lo dobla. Se quita el suyo, evitando que el ave espié su cuerpo desnudo, y se coloca la toalla para entrar.

-Eres demasiado meticuloso- Rev ya estaba muy relajado, lo suficiente para perder la euforia y hablar con calma. Tal vez Tech debería dejar que el su pareja tome estos baños más a menudo.

-Esto no esta tan malo- Tech sentía como el calor ablandaba sus músculos, era muy reconfortante. Se quedo mirando el techo del lugar, que era de cristal y podían verse las primeras estrellas salpicar el firmamento de Aquariaum. Eso logro relajarlo aún más, tanto que no noto cuando Rev se le acerco, de tal forma sus miradas terminaron encontrándose.

Se veían fijamente, y Tech se perdió en los ojos de Rev, recordando esas cosas agradables con las que podía relacionar el color de sus ojos: El color del magnesio, el de la hierba fresca, el té. Tal vez por ello no le dio pena besarlo, y dejar que Rev devore sus labios de manera apasionada y lujuriosa. La incomodidad de su personalidad reservada, que podría haber arruinado ese momento, se había tomado vacaciones en ese instante.

Se dejo besar, dejando que sus cuerpos se pegaran, rozando cada parte de su cuerpo bajo el agua. Se estaba volviendo demasiado caliente, sus lenguas bailaban a medida que se movían, hasta que llegaron a rozar sus partes intimas, una contra la otra. Ninguno de los dos pudo contener el gemido lleno de éxtasis que género ese simple contacto.

Tech sintió como Rev lo pegaba mas contra la pared del baño, aún besando sus labios de manera lujuriosa y abría sus piernas, para poder acercarse más y prepararse para penetrarlo. Tech no estaba muy seguro de seguir con esto, se suponía que debía ser al revés. Pero se sentía demasiado bien como para quejarse, por lo que escondió muy en el fondo de su mente la idea de ser el macho dominante.

Tech dio un gemido audible cuando el miembro de Rev estaba rozando un lugar que nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a tocar, pero que aún así lo excitaba y le ponía muy ansioso. Ya estaba mas que listo para que el correcaminos le penetrara de una vez, pero Rev trato de ser lo más suave posible debido a que era la primera vez de Tech, y también la suya. Aunque Tech conocía todo el mecanismo del acto de manera lógica, nunca lo había experimentado propiamente, por lo que la ansiedad lo llevo a tratar de apresurar las cosas.

-Rev, solo hazlo…- Tech había puesto sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Rev para poder atraerlo más cerca, y apresurar la penetración. El correcaminos resbala levemente y termina entrando por completo.

El dolor y el placer invadieron a Tech de tal forma que estaba muy confundido para saber como debería reaccionar. Rev hizo un gran esfuerzo para no correrse en ese instante, por lo estrecho que estaba.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de Tech. El coyote al principio parecía irritado y adolorido, pero después de relajarse por el calor de la fricción, se dejo llevar por el placer disfrutando el acto con gemidos, en donde solo podía pronunciar con voz ronca el nombre de su amante, pidiéndole que siguiera así hasta el final.

Rev no sabía si podría seguir conteniéndose, lo estaba matando el calor que los rodeaba y el que generaban al frotarse vigorosamente. Miro a Tech, que seguía sonrojado, hablando incoherencias y tratando de seguir el ritmo. No pudo evitar llenarse de un curioso sentimiento, que lo ayudo a soportar un poco más, para poder llevarlo al orgasmo junto con él. Tech siguió gimiendo de manera excitada, al sentir como su interior se contraía con las embestidas del correcaminos. Sintió que su miembro punzante estaba siendo atendido por una de las manos de su amante, lo cual hacia aumentaba aun más el placer del acto.

Pronto el orgasmo llegaría a él, sentía como su abdomen se contraía y los músculos de sus piernas y glúteos se tensaban. De repente, todo se volvió demasiado brillante y abrumador, su mente se apago por completo, y sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo toda su espina dorsal. Y luego la calma, llena de satisfacción y alivio de sentir como su miembro se deshinchaba debajo del agua.

-Te amo- Le susurra Rev, al haber terminado hacía unos segundos atrás. No quería separarse, y Tech no se lo permitió por suerte.

-Yo también, te amo-

(…)

Después de unos minutos más, Tech y Rev tuvieron que abandonar las termas. Se dieron cuenta que sus piernas estaban entumecidas, así que al salir del agua, los dos cayeron a piso sin poder levantarse por lo relajado que estaban sus músculos.

Tuvieron que arrastrarse hasta alcanzar su ropa y luego de unos minutos de agonía, recuperaron un poco la movilidad.

-Realmente estás termas son relajante- Rev dice esto mientras sentía estar parado en dos piernas hechas de goma. El correcaminos mira a Tech que estaba muy pensativo, y no le había escuchado.

Rev temió que se sintiera mal por algo que habría hecho, sin embargo el coyote se limito a sonreírle con tranquilidad.

-Ha sido una de las experiencias más fascinantes de mi vida- Tech se acerca y besa con suavidad a Rev –Tranquilo no me arrepiento de nada, solo estaba pensando en cosas-

-¿Cómo que?- Rev dice esto, esperando que Tech salga con algo sobre el macho dominante o que él iba estar encima la próxima vez. No le molestaría eso, es más, estaba muy curioso como se comportaría (Rev se azora por los pensamientos sucios que llegaban a su mente)

-¿Sabes que tengo un padre?- Tech dice esto, con suma calma, haciendo que Rev se quede helado. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Si, pero…-

-Me gustaría presentártelo- El coyote lo interrumpe y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, al ver que Rev se había quedado parado allí sin moverse, se queda a esperarlo.

-¿Quieres presentarme con tu familia?- Rev estaba muy asombrado por esto.

-Bueno, se que va con el protocolo que formalizar las relaciones, pero creo que sería bueno para él saber que alguien ha entrado en mi vida- Tech suspira con suavidad –Mi padre sufría mucho cuando yo no podía entablar un lazo con otros durante mi infancia y creo…-

Rev se lanza a abrazar a Tech, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que se moría por tener de nuevo relaciones, y que si quería podía ser el que domine, no le importaba con tal de que no lo deje.

El discurso le pareció un poco cursi y luego se torno demasiado lascivo, Tech trato de zafarse de Rev porque lo estaba avergonzando, y no dejaba de decir "Por lo que mas quieras no digas eso enfrente de mi padre"

(...)

Todos estaban listos para partir, ya se habían recuperado, y Duck había desistido de ocupar el cargo de guardian de Aquariaum. El pato afrimaba que sin él el equipo se vendría abajo, por lo que no podía quedarsa por más tentador que sea.

Ace estaba un poco mejor de su brazo izquierdo, y comenzó a moverlo para poder comprobar su efectivo tratamiento. De buen humor, saludo a una alegre Nami que no deseaba soltar el brazo de su nuevo kojaide. La niña se veía feliz y mucho más centrada que cuando la conoció pero estaba seguro que le esperaba un largo camino, antes de convertirse en la Reina y restaurar la paz de Aquariaum.

Y hablando de paz, esto duro muy poco...

-...-

-Loonatics, felicidades por su victoria en Aquariaum- Zadavia saluda solemne a sus subordinados y estos se quedan mirando el holograma que sale del proyector de la nave de Optimatus. La fridgeana se notaba algo turbada, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Slam.

-¿Algo malo?- Dice el demonio de Tasmania, mientras que la mujer asiente con resignación.

Lexi mira incrédula a Zadavia, la fridgeana se veía muy cabreada, y no dudo en explicar la verdadera razón de su reunión con el equipo.

–Temo informarles que unos terribles criminales andan sueltos, y Acmetropolis es unos de los planetas que falta ser revisado por el ejercito de Fridgen- Dice Zadavia con un tono demasiado autoritario.

Ace levanta una ceja -¿Por qué no lo hacemos nosotros?-

–Es demasiado peligroso, lo siento pero ustedes ni le llegan a los talones- Ace levanta su ceja y trata de no enfadarse por esto, pero Zadavia se enseria.

–Estoy hablando de una de las _Supernovas_ y un revolucionario peligroso de Fridgen, Ace- Ella hizo un pausa y el holograma oscilo –Son dos terribles criminales y hay que manejar el asunto con sumo cuidado- La mujer hace una pausa, mirando al resto del equipo con cierta preocupación –Reúne a tu equipo, les daré los detalles y nos reuniremos con la Elite de Fridgen para rastrearlos en Acmetropolis- La comunicación conejo suspira resignado y le hecha un vistazo a su equipo. Todos se preguntaba que tan terrible eran los sujetos con los que pronto se enfrentarían.

(...)

_De repente todo se puso oscuro, el joven ryu-yin cae al suelo. Su cabeza dolía terriblemente, por el golpe casi mortal que le habían propinado para desmayarlo, se lo llevaban a cuestas en forma violenta. Se oían voces que clamaban deshacerse del "niño que parecía un monstruo", pero seguían arrastrándolo. Él deseaba no haberse despertado para escuchar eso, solo quería que todo terminara. _

_Un hombre lo tira al piso y le grita –Tu Padre Morirá por ser un MONSTRUO- y el niño noto que todo se ponía blanco, luces brillantes cegaban a las personas y una explosión parecía gestarse…_

"_Las enormes alas del Ryu-yin cubrieron el cielo de Fridgen haciendo que todo desaparezca y regrese al principio de los tiempos_"

-...-

Un joven de 25 años despierta y salta de su cama para correr al baño, vomita la cena que tanto había disfrutado. Su alma se partía a la mitad, sentía que la angustia lo invadía ¿Cómo estará su pueblo? ¿Por qué no se le permitió quedarse a protegerlos? Luego comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por sentirse un inútil.

-¿Joven Vandavil?- Una anciana lo observa preocupada desde la puerta del baño, estaba vestida con esos camisones viejos y pantuflas maltratadas.

–Tiene otra pesadilla mi niño- el chico asiente y escucha una segunda voz.

–Tranquilo, tus compañeros no te abandonaran, y descansa que mañana tenemos un largo día- Una joven zorra estaba allí, vestida con pantalones desteñidos y camisa a cuadros. El joven pasa su mano por su largo cabello rubio cenizo y luego miro a la antropomorfa que estaba allí.

–Yo… no… podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi Kamui-sama- Vandavil le sonríe a la joven zorro de cabello negro y ojos color plata verdoso, que no duda en negar esto con cierta calma.

–No me debes nada, somos amigos, y esto es lo que hacen los amigos por otros amigos-

La anciana sonríe al escuchar esto y agrega –Tienes suerte muchacho, es raro en esta época encontrar alguien que de la cara por ti de esa forma, trata de pasarla bien- El chico asiente y se va a dormir.

-...-

-No parece tener 25 años- Dice la anciana mujer, mientra que la zorra le sirve un poco de oporto para calmar sus nervios, y luego se sirve un poco para ella.

–Los _Ryu-yin_ maduran mas lento, pero viven muchos años- la anciana bebe y observa a la chica zorro tomar un poco de su bebida.

–Deberías tener cuidado, aquí tampoco estará a salvo- Dice la extraña anciana, y nota que la chica zorro termina de tomarse su oporto de un solo trago.

–No importa, yo les pateare el culo a todo el que intente detenernos- Kamui termina sonriendo con cierta malicia, mostrando una mirada llena de determinación -De todos modos, yo soy una de las siete _Supernova_s-

The End


End file.
